Fate Intertwined
by fan-to-fiction
Summary: A young teenager and his mother move to another town to live with his stephfather. But a dark beast has taken a liking to him. But is the monster really that dangerous or not? Warning: yaoi don't like don't read R
1. Chapter 1

Authors' notes: Just read to find out. I do not own Dragonball Z. That honour is for Akira Toriyama and others.  
Oh yeah, this is just the prologue, more action later.

Fate Intertwined: prologue

It was nearing two o' clock. A woman was walking down the street. She was nervous, and had every right to be. The buildings were looming above her and the leaves were rustling as if touched by an invisible hand.  
It was full moon and it unnerved her.  
She felt someone watching her. Quickly, the woman turned around and saw... Nothing...  
She breathed out the air she hadn't realised she had been holding in. The woman began to walk again, faster now, as rain drizzled down. The street became wet and sight was minimal. She flinched when the thunder clashed with her eardrums.  
Lightning sat everything in a gohstlike state.  
It was at that precise moment, that she saw It. A giant creature on a rooftop. It looked like a wolf. And It was watching her. Her heart banged wildly in her chest. The monster sprung down. Big, strong claws gripped the ground. It stood on four legs, tail slashing through the air when he stuck his nose up high. Sniffing, smelling. The beast smelled her fear... And It smelled a prey...  
Red eyes sought hers. And they found hers...

That was all the woman could take. She cried out and ran. She didn't care where to, as long as it was far, far away from the beast.  
The monster noticed her departure and sprang into action. Running after her, he slowly but steadily gained on his prey...  
His prey ran into an alley. But instead of running faster, he slowed down. For he knew it was a dead end. She couldn't escape...  
The woman ran and ran and... Stopped. She was looking at a massive wall, a dead end... With no way to escape...  
The black beast turned the corner. It found the woman on the ground. She looked up, crying.  
For a split second It stood still. Then... It jumped.  
It bit her neck, her arm, her chest. Slashing with his claws, shreading her clothes. The woman screamed. But her screams were unheared as thunder raged on.  
The monster raised his head and howled. Blood coloured his teeth. The moon shining on the grotuesqe body, showing off big muscle. Then, as a spear through the air, It ran... Back to the darkness where It was born in...

Authors' notes: Tell me what you think. Worth continuing or not? Review.


	2. A New Day

Authors' notes: Here's the next chapter you have all been hoping for… Or maybe not. Anyway, I forgot to mention that the pairing is GohanxTrunks. Just so you know. And I apologise for the short chapters, I just find it easier to update and correct them if they are short.

_Italics _are thoughts.

Fate Intertwined: A New Day

In the early morning we find a young lavender haired man sleeping in a bed. It was a peaceful day. The sun shined, the birds were singing, a nice breeze blew and... "Trunks!!!" A shrieking voice, definitely from a woman, called from downstairs.  
A groggy head popped up from under the blankets. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and ran his hands through his tousled hair. The boy swung his legs off the bed and stuntled to the bathroom. There, he looked in the mirror. What he saw made his stomah churn.  
Thin pale lips, a nose too ugly to describe, pale blue eyes and stupid purple hair. He shook his head. Girls and boys were always pestering him. He knew why, he was ugly!  
Quickly washing his face, he got dressed and went down. Today, he and his mother would go to a new house, a new town, a new life. It had been ten years since his father had left them, leaving his mother heartbroken and himself confused. Finally, his mother had found the strength to move on. There was only one problem. Jack...  
He was mom's new boyfriend and they would move in his house. Sounds great, doesn't it? Mom has a new boyfriend, mom is happy. However, Jack's bisexual, ( a little fact nobody knows) and he didn't only fancy Bulma, but also her son. Trunks didn't know that yet. The guy just freaked him out, with those unreadable eyes... But hey... If his mother was happy with him, then what's the point bitching about it?  
... Where was he? Oh yeah... He was going down for breakfast. Mmmh... Food... Just like his father, he had a big appetite. And with big he meant BIG.  
He walked into the kitchen and... Found an unpleasant sight. His mother and Jack were kissing. And not just kissing. Oh no. They were shoving each others tongue down their throat and... Hey, how did his mother's leg came there? Quickly he cleared his troath, grabbed a bowl of cornflakes and sat down. His mother and Jach disentagled themselves. Jack sat down while a blushing Bulma went away to pack in some stuff.  
"So, you're ready for the big day?" Jack asked the boy in front of him. Said boy just shrugged his shoulders and went on eating. "Your mother is happy, you know. About leaving and all." He paused... "And I bet you'll find loads of guys to sleep with in Phoenix." At that, Trunks choked on his breakfast. He looked at Jack. Shocked. Why was that guy thinking he was gay? ...The hair. Yep, it was definitely the hair. No wait... Scratch that. It was just himself. He was too slender and small. Stupid long legs, stupid hair, stupid... Trunks looked up and saw Jack watching at him.  
Damn that guy! Just because he was the mother's boyfriend he had the right to pester the son!? Swallowing the rest of his food, he asked: "Why would you think that?"  
Jack swirled the water in his glass, as if trying to warm up some whiskey, and said: "I've seen the way some guys look at you... That and the fact that you're a little too pretty to be straight." Jack ended with a smirk. He had succeeded in making the boy uncomfortable. He watched as Trunks shifted in his seat, then he stood up and walked over to him. "Don't worry. I'm not holding any grudges. I know a few gays myself and if you are in a desperate need for condoms, just ask." Jack said.  
"Ermm..." Trunks was squirming now. He stood up, intending to go away, but Jack blocked his ecape route. Trunks started to walk backwards. That is, until he hit the sink.  
He could hear his mother talking to the neigbours.  
Jack stood really close now. He could feel his breath on his cheek when Jack leaned over him and said: "Or are you a virgin, Trunks? If that's the problem, then maybe I could help you." He ended with a smirk (damn those smirks) and a brief touch to the boy's thighs. Then he pulled back and left the room.  
Trunks blinked and stared at the spot where Jack had stood a moment ago. _What in the seventh hell just happened? _He tought.  
He tried to shake of the unnerving feeling he had gotten and went to his room. Over a few hours though, it wouldn't be his anymore...

Authors' notes: Tell me what you think. Just push the review button (points down at the green words) and share your thoughts about this. And the next chapter may be a little longer (means: will take more time to write) Oh and the rating may go up later on.

Next time: A narrow escape from the beast. Who is the victim and where does the beast live?  
Read to find out.


	3. A Beast' Nature

Authors' notes: Next chappie. Last time I forgot the disclaimer, but I'll do it now. DBZ doesn't belong to me (though I can dream) It belongs to Akira Toriyama and some people I don't know.  
Warning: some cursing and blood.  
Now, on with the story...

Fate Intertwined: A Beast's Nature

It was night again. A clear night though, with no wind and no rain. But it was cold. On this night a young boy walked around. He was only ten years old, but again he had run away from home. Home, what a false word. When your father beats you and your mother doesn't give a damn, it isn't home or so the boy thought. And so he ran away. He had been hoping to find the church. In the church lived a nice old man who always let people sleep in his house. His mother called that man a s... siege or something like that. But he couldn't find the church and now he was lost.  
And it was cold, and he was sleepy. The boy yawned, walking slower by the minute. He just wanted to sleep. Looking around he saw a porch. A porch of a very expensive looking villa. Well, it was better than nothing, the boy thought. And so he went to the porch.  
But has he neared it, an unnerving feeling overcame him. He felt like someone was watching him. Slowly, he turned around and looked at the dark corner of the street. The streetlamp over there was broke and he couldn't make out any form or shadow.  
_It was probably just a cat or a tiny mouse or something_ The boy thought and he went on his way to the proch.  
Then, it happened. The only thing he heared before it pounced on him was a deep growl. The next instance, he was on the ground, trying to get away. He peered through his eyes and saw glimpses of black fur and red eyes.  
He screamed and screamed and screamed, scrambling away from the monster.

It had seen Its prey. It was small, very small actually. But it would do for a small meal. The beast had been waiting in the dark end of the street, ready to attack when the moment was there.  
But then Its prey had noticed It and so the beast had pounced on it immediatley. Its large, black, sharp claws teared the his prey's clothes. It knew what those were. Clothes were meant to cover the weak flesh of Its meal.  
It attacked, but It was careful. For It knew there were largere animals around here, with things to hurt It. And so the beast didn't make a sound while he attacked, aside from some small noises. Its prey was almost dead. It would be a good meal.  
But then the light inside the villa was switched on. The residents were alarmed by the Its prey's screams. It knew It had to run away or risk being hurt. So It took off.

Meanwhile, the couple that lived in the villa were outside. They found the boy, screaming in hurt, his clothes torn and his body covered with large wounds.  
"Oh my God, Jim. It's just a little boy. And he's hurt!" The woman screamed and craddled the boy.  
Jim had already called an ambulance and they carried him inside.  
Later, when he was stabilised, he would probably talk about a large monster that had attacked him. But it would take a while for him to do that.

It ran and ran and ran. As fast as possible to get away from that place. Now It hadn't eaten this night, but tomorrow It would catch something.  
The beast ran straight to the church. The church that the boy had tried to find.  
It ran inside, through an opening in the wall covered by some shrubbery.  
It followed a difficult path one coudn't remember without a map of the building. Down nummerous corridors and hallways, through doors and small rooms, down the stairs. It headed for Its resting place.  
The catacombs.  
Once there, It made Itself comfortable in one of the empty graves. It lay down and slept a dream full of horrid nightmares. Full of darkness...

Authors' notes: What do you think? I know it's been a bit longer to update but I have school and I'm kind of busy with that. And I know my chapters are very short but it's easier and faster to update. But I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
Oh yeah, the siege the boy was talking about... He means a priest.

Next time:

Trunks moves in in his new home and experiences his first day of school

Meanwhile Jack has some plans.

Review


	4. The First Day Of School

Authors' notes: I'm so sorry for the late update. I was really busy with school and all, wich isn't really an excuse. But I hope you'll read it anyway. I do not own DBZ, all that stuff is from Akira Toriyama and a bunch of other guys I don't know.

Warning: some cursing  
_Italics means thoughts_

The First Day Of School

Trunks was angry. He wasn't just angry. Oh no. He was furious!!  
This morning, he had been having such a nice dream when he was woken up by none other than Jack. Why Jack?  
He had asked that himself too and Jack had answered that question with a smirk and the explanation of his mother still sleeping. He had also said that he couldn't drive him to school because he had some meetings to go to.  
So he had crawled out of the bed and heaved himself into his clothes.  
_Stupid Jack!_ Trunks thought while grabbing his schholbag. _Now I have to walk to school! Just great. _So Trunks walked to school. _Maybe there are lots of people who walk to school here._ That hoping was in vain. Trunks walked up onto the schooldomain and saw a parking. A huge parking. Full of cars. And those cars weren't from teachers, you could see that!  
_Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn!_ Trunks repeated this mantra inside his head the whole time.  
He was just thinking that it wouldn't be so bad, when he noticed that everyone was looking at him. "Uumm... Hi." He could have slapped himself in the face. _That was so lame. _He started to back away a little. But it was too late. Some kids had already noticed him and were on their way to him.

"And who might you be?" a red haired boy with freckles on his face said. He eyed Trunks as if he had just said he was a piece of shit. Not that Trunks would have even considered that what with the boy being bulky. Bulky as in: Musclehead.  
"Well, I'm... Uhh..." Trunks really didn't know what to say. That boy intimidated him! Plain and simple. Said boy was just cracking his muscles when the bell rang.  
"We'll talk later." He said and walked away, followed by his gang.  
_Phew, that went well. Oh wait I have to go to class!_ He quickly hurried inside and was met with an angry secretary. Once she found out that he was the new kid she led him to his class. Again, he was thrown into a horror movie.  
"Class, this is Trunks Briefs. He just moved in twon today." A bald and ugly teacher said to the students. The students just looked at Trunks. Some were wishpering while others leered at him. And did he just see a boy throwing kisses at him? Ewww.  
"Umm... Hi." With that said, he was allowed to take seat. Sadly enough, the only srat available was next to the read haired boy he had run into earlier or next to... He didn't know who the other was.  
So he made his choice and sat next to the unknown boy. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked nice enough to Trunks, especially when the boy turned to him and said: "I'm Spencer. Welcome." Trunks wanted to answer him but the teacher started his lesson. While he was taking notes Spencer passed him a note: _Do you want to meet outside of class?  
_He quickly scribbled back a yes and thought: _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

Meanwhile:

Jack stepped out of his car. He sniffed the rotten air of fish and some unidentified stuff. Garbage was thrown everywhere in the small alley and it reeked of catpiss and dogshit. All in all, a perfect place to meet the guys he had an appointment with.  
He stepped through a small door at the end of the alley and went his way through the small, dark hallways. He obviously knew his way.  
At the end of one he turned the corner and made his way over to a room. Dim light slipped through the cracks of the door and voices could be heared.  
"Good morning guys!!" Jack yelled when he pushed open the door and stepped inside. All the men inside stopped laughing and talking. They had been playing cards but the game lay forgotten on the table.  
"Hi Jack, how are ya?" One of the men said. He was hairy, dark and plain scary but Jack wasn't scared. Oh no. He wasn't scared at all, he was home. "That's none of your business Rando." Jack replied smoothly while he taking a seat. "How are the plans evoluating? Have some ideas, maybe you? Quinten?" The man that was obviously Quinten squirmed in his seat. "Well, actually all of us think your idea is the best. You know. Kidnap the child, wait for the ransom and make our way out of here." Hopefully he looked at Jack.  
Jack looked like he was contemplating that idea. Then, he smirked, shook his head and said: "I would have said yes, but there are some complecations." "What complecations? Jack what happened?" Minae asked urgently. Minae was a man with blnd hair and black eyes. He was quite young compared to the other men in the room.  
"Well, I met a beautiful woman with an even more beautiful son. She just moved in with me and I'm planning to take the full out of both you see." By then, everyone was looking at Jack. "That means that we'll habe to think of another plan. And quick!! So start thinking instead of playing cards!!" He knocked two men on the head and started to leave. "But wait!! Jack where are you going?" Quinten asked.  
Jack turned around and said very slowly: "That's none of your business. But if you really want to know. I have to go to work, unlike you guys." And he left.  
"Man, he's getting more grumpy each day, but did you hear what he said? A nice woman with a pretty son? I really would like to be in his place!!" Rando said after Jack left. "Yeah , me too." Minae said. Some others agreed and then they returned to their game of poker.

Authors' notes: What do you think? Creepy Jack isn't it? What ideas would he have? And again, sorry for being late with the update.

Next time:  
The beast is on the loose again. What is its secret?

Review.


	5. Nightly Disturbances

Authors' notes: Here's the next chap.! I do not own DBZ (Akira Toriyama and some others do) and there are no profits made out of this fic. (exept maybe some reviews).

Nightly Disturbance

There were no sounds. Only the steady drip drip drip of water. It fell down from a broken rainpipe. That rainpipe belonged to a small house. Not that you could call it a house, more like a small mountain of plastic and carton.  
Actually, in this area, every house looked like this.  
The people who lived here were poor. Very poor. They were mostly people who had once been normal, but had fallen down on the social ladder. All these people had one thing in common.  
They were in danger.

A beast lurked in the shadows, breathing, waiting for the chance to swallow its prey.  
There was a certain beast. The people said it was black, like ashes, with bright red eyes. During the night, it came and attacked innocent people. That's why all of the civilians stayed inside during the night.  
But tonight, they would find out that even the small plastic walls couldn't keep out the beast. Not when it was hungry. And it was very hungry.

The old couple had lived here their whole life. They didn't know anything else than fighting to survive.  
Most of the time,the couple stayed up at night. But, tonight they had been so tired that they fell asleep where they stood. And that's why the old couple was now sound asleep.  
Neither of them heared the scratching noises at their door. Nor the creaking when their door was pushed open. They didn't see the glowing red eyes that looked at them, scanning the room and its occupants.  
It glared at them, checking to see if they were indeed asleep. They were. The beast stepped inside.  
It was hungry, and It wanted food. Its mouth watered when It smelled they scent of flesh and meat. These preys where from It and It would be the one to ravish the things It caught.  
The monster had heard the stories that were being told around here. It knew they were about It.  
It didn't mind that, but because of it there were less and less preys. It was angry on that because now it had to sneak into the rooms of Its preys. And that was difficult.  
It would have never tried it before, but the hunger had driven it out, since It hadn't eaten from the day the small prey had escaped It.  
But now, nothing was in Its way to stop It from devouring this meal.

The beast slipped silently into the room and snuck over to were the couple lay. It didn't really take a look at them, but instead It attacked them.  
Before the man and woman were able to scream, they had died. The throat cut off and blood splattered everywhere.  
The beast bent down to silently eat Its meal when It perked Its ears and looked up. It had heared something. A sort of scuffling.  
The beast snuck of, Its dark fur mingling with the shadows. Outside It looked around again and spotted a man. That thing would steal Its prey. It snarled, It didn't want that!  
Without a sound, It sneaked after the figure. When the man turned a small corner the beast pounced him. He never had a chance to defend himself...

The beast was angry. It really was. How dare these insolent creatures defy It?  
It was hungry, and yet, It could never seem to find the time to eat. All because of these... These stupid humans!!  
It was angry and It sought revenge. Then It noticed all the houses around It. It growled low under Its breath. Off course... Its revenge was right here.  
And off it snuck, ready to exact Its revenge.

In every house It came, It slaughtered people. Some screamed but no one could run far with the beast on their tale. In every street It passed, It started an uproar of panicking people. All of them, all these poor civilians, ran for their life, and died.  
During the better part of the night It ripped, and broke and shredded flesh and bone. It was mad and It wouldn't stop, not in a long while.  
Finally, It calmed down and settled to eat some of the cadavers.  
After a while, It stopped and started to lick Itself clean from the blood and gore on Its fur. When the beast was pleased with that, It ran. It ran all the way to the catacombs and fell asleep in Its usual spot.

This time however, It didn't have nightmares. This time It dreamed off Its favorite activity. It dreamed off blood and hunting and causing pain.  
It liked these activities because It didn't know better.  
But It didn't only dream of that. It also dreamed of something weird, something It had never seen before. It was obviously one of these creatures who stood on their hind legs. But this one was special. It could feel that. And not only in feel, also in looks. This creature had purple hair. And it was kind.  
The beast didn't know that, It only dreamed It and It liked it. The beast made small sounds and curled a little thighter in a ball.  
For now, It would lay down for a while. It had eaten enough to stay like this for a couple of days. But after that, It would wake again and It would hunt.

Authors' notes: So, well this is it. The beast dreamed of... Guess who?

Special thanks to my loyal reviewer: Chibi Libra-Girl It's very nice of you to review each chapter and I'm glad you like it and keep it going!!

Next time:

Trunks makes new friends and enemies.

XxKuroyoxX : Don't worry, in the next chap you'll get answers to your question.

Review


	6. Enemies And Friends

Authors' notes: I do not own DBZ and don't make any profits with this fic.  
And I'm sooo sorry for being so late to update, but my computer always gives this message: "Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes." Whenever I try to answer a review or update this fic. But now they've apparently solved it as the next chapter is here.

Oh, and some charachters are from DBZ (such as... you'll see) but the ages may differ. Just so you know and don't come whining to me that I don't know the ages of the charachters. (I do, however I still don't know the real age of Vegeta...)

Warnings: Cursing and some slang (there kids what else are they supposed to speak?)

_Italics are thoughts._

Enemies And Friends

The next morning, Trunks awoke without trouble. Wich was quite unusual. Quickly, he went through his morning routine and headed to school.  
Today was a fine day. Yesterday, he had met with Spencer, the nice boy who he had met in class, and they had instantly kicked it off. Luckily for himself, he hadn't run into the red haired kid who had threatened him yesterday. Spencer was going to introduce him to his other friends today and Trunks couldn't help but be gibberish. He really liked Spencer!!  
When he approached the schoolgates, he saw the boy waiting for him and he waved. Spencer walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. It didn't feel wrong, nor did it feel completley right. It was like being hugged by a comrade and that was just fine by Trunks.  
Spencer guided him to a couple of benches where a small group of students sat and stated proudly: "Guys, this is Trunks, the new kid. He's in my class so please be nice to him." Trunks felt himself blushing when he saw how they all looked at him. He was about to back off when a girl with short black hair took his hand and said: "Hi, I'm Videl. Pleased to meet ya." Then, one by one, did the other students introduced themselves.  
There was a cute girl with big blue eyes and blond hair with the name Marron and a small boy with sand colored hair who was nicknamed Rush. Others came and went, of most he didn't remember their names, and then the last one came.  
He was about the same height as Trunks and had black hair and eyes. He took the Trunks' hand and introduced himself: "I'm Goten. Hope you enjoy your stay." Then, he motioned Trunks to sit next to him. Seeing Spencer talk to Marron, he did as he was told. "So, where do you come from?" The boy asked. Trunks just shrugged and told as much about himself as he could. He was suprised to find out the boy was fifteen, just a year younger than him and that he sat in the same grade, though in a different class.  
When Goten started telling him about the lousy food the cafeteria offered a dark shadow loomed over them. Both looked up to see the red haired kid standing over them. "So, what did I told you yesterday Purple? I said I would talk to you later, didn't you hear? Or are you only looks and no brains Doll?" The boy sneered and his friends laughed. Trunks felt his cheeks burning, not only in shame but also in anger. How did this guy dare to call him Purple!! He had a name goddammit!!  
Just as he was about to retort Goten stepped in. "Leave him alone Mick. He didn't do anything to you." Mick just kept sneering at them and one of his comrades, a young kid with a ratty face, gathered up enough courage to spit at Goten's feet.  
But right after he did that, a bunch of other students swarmed around Trunks and Goten, glaring angrily at Mick and his companions. Mick maybe a musclehead, but apparentley his pea-sized brain could take hints the size like this and he scurried away, the Rat following in his wake.  
Spencer turned around and asked if Trunks was hurt. When said boy denied that he said: "I'd stay away from him if I were you. His father, Rando, was in prison a couple of years ago for assault and he's taking just after his father."  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind Spence." With that, all the students scattered around again just as the bell rang, signalling that the classes were starting. Goten assured Trunks he would meet him over lunch and went to his class while Trunks and Videl followed Spencer.  
The classes were over fast what with Spencer passing notes to himand he answering back. Afterwards they went to the cafeteria where Goten and Marron saved some seats for them. They both thanked them and sat down. Just as they were about to enjoy their food someone stepped into the cafeteria that attracted Trunks' attetion.  
A young man, around twenty, walked in and looked around. His cream-colored skin was in sharp contrast with his midnight black hair and the dark brown eyes. Long and slender were his legs and lean was his built. All in all, he was a sexgod, emphasis on the word sex, and he was currently getting drooled over by Trunks.  
"Whoa, what's Gohan doing here Goten?" Marron asked and broke Trunks' reverie. "I don't know. Whatever, as long as he doesn't come here."  
"Why not?" Trunks asked and was met with an incredulous looking Goten. "Because he's my brother and he'll embarrass me like he always does." "That's yor brother!!" This time, it was Trunks' turn to be suprised. "Yeah, the one and only. He's mom's favorite but he ain't home much. Don't know where he hangs out." Trunks took in the words as he saw Gohan walking to the row for the drinks. Damn him to hell, but he was hot!! He kept looking at Gohan until said guy looked back and he quickly returned his attention to his food.  
Lunch passed with only minor stumbling by Trunks, who again fell when he stumbled into someone. Spencer, having quickly become accustomed to Trunks' clumsyness told the others to quit laughing as he helped Trunks up.  
Together, they walked off to their next class, unknown that a certain sexgod watched them leave...

The day went by fairly quick and Spencer drove Trunks home since he didn't have a car. They made arrangments to pick him up the next day and Spencer left.  
Trunks unlocked the door and headed to his room. But as he opened his door, he was met with an unpleasant sight. His closetdoor stood open and his clothes were strewn around the room. Papers were scattered around on his bureau.  
Who could have done this? His mother was working outside and wouldn't be home 'till seven. Then a thought occurred to him. Did jack have to work today? Immediatley he ran down the stairs and yelled for his stephdad. Jack appeared in the doorway, apparentley unfazed by Trunks' distress. "Did you trash my room?" Trunks quickly asked, irritation evident in his tone. He didn't hide the fact that he was pissed about it. "No, I didn't. Why would I do that?" Jack answered simply and walked away. Indifferent as ever, that son of a bitch!  
_But if it wasn't Jack, then who was it?_ With that question mulling over in his head, he went to clean his room.

Jack sighed with relief the moment he heared Trunks close the door of his room. He really hadn't trashed the boy's room. In the kitchen sat a familiar man. "Good job Rando. Did you find something in his room I can use?" Rando looked at him, smiled and said: "Not if you want to blackmail him into sex with you. But I'm certain he's a virgin." "And how would you know that?" Jack asked, getting irritated with the man. "Because I read his diary. And let me tell you, he is very insecure about himself." Rando wanted to say some more but Jack silenced him and told him to leave. Rando did what he was told and left Jack to think over what he had heard. This was why he had Rando trash the boy's room. To find out how he could best lure the boy in his bed.  
_So the boy is a virgin after all. Very good, I'll see to it myself that he knows what it means to be taken by a real man._ With that thought in mind, he spent the rest of his day in certain ease, imagining how the boy would be underneath him, pleading for release.  
Trunks however, was in a completley other state of mind. He had just cleaned his room and found out that his diary had been opened. Someone had read it!! _Shit, some really important stuff was in there. If someone would find out what's in here, I'm screwed. _Little did he know, that it was already read by someone with the worst intentions for him.  
With a head full of stress, he fell asleep.

His dream wasn't pleasant. Far from it. He was getting chased by Jack and no matter how hard he ran, Jack never seemed to lose distance. On the contrary, he was closing in on Trunks.  
He turned corners and ran down unknown streets. He rounded the last corner and saw a dead end. He backed away from Jack who leered at him and stepped closer.  
Just as Jack was about to touch Trunks, a dark thing flew past Trunks, tackling Jack. The thing turned out to be a giant black beast who stood between him and Jack, shielding Trunks from him. The sight of the beast frightened Trunks but it had a calm aura around it. He felt safe in the presence of the beast. Jack scurried away and the beast looked at him. Trunks looked back and was met with dark brown eyes. Then, the beast took off, leaving Trunks alone.  
He woke up, just in time to stop a scream from erupting his mouth. _What was that? I have never had such a weird dream before. Jack chasing me? How ridiculous._ Thouh he thought that, he didn't dare to fall asleep again. That is, until exhaustion overtook him. This time however, he didnn't have any dreams.

Authors' notes: I know it's been really long to update but please leave a review. Jack is starting to freak me out myself and I have created him. Brrrr, before I know it I'll start to have nightmares too. Oh and if you find grammar or spelling faults or the like, please point them out to me.

Next time:

The beast meets someone It knows (although It doesn't know it yet). What will happen?

Read to find out!

Review


	7. A Nightly Encounter

Authors' notes: here's the next chapter!!! This chapter happens around the same time as at the end of the chapter 5.

Warnings: None I can think off at the moment.

Thanks to: Chibi libra-girl. Your reviews are appreciated and don't stop commenting!!

A Nightly Encounter

It was around one o' clock. The night was warm and the heavy air made it difficult to breathe. It was out again. Looking for food. For a few days It had had enough with the meals from the massacre but now, It was hungry again and searching. If only It could find an unsuspecting prey.  
But It had no such luck. Due to the warm weather almost nobody was out on the streets at this time.  
Sniffing around It lifted its head and opened its mouth, directly closing it again. It couldn't roar now, it would wake up its preys and alert them to its approach.  
Irritated now that It couldn't find a meal It began strolling through the city. There was a cool breeze and It lifted its head and closed its eyes to savor it. Suddenly It opened its eyes again. Two things were running. Just a few feet from where It sat. Standing straight on all fours It followed the movements of its would-be meal. One of them, the last of the preys, was clearly in a hurry to catch the other one.  
It growled. No one was taking a prey that was its. No one, and It was going to make that clear.  
It stood, hunched and then leapt after the two shadows.

He was running. And fast. Wiping the sweat of his brow and looking back. He was still following him. And he was getting closer. No way!!  
He didn't know why 'he' was chasing him but he had a bad feeling about it. Turning corners and running as fast as he could, he tried to put a little bit more distance between him and his follower. If only he could reach his home!! His mother would be waiting there for him and everything would be fine. But he wasn't home. He didn't even know where his home was anymore! Finally, turning the last corner he... Stopped.  
There was a dead end. He was trapped!! Turning around, he saw his chaser coming closer.  
'He' looked at him, licking his lips, and slowly came closer. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. He couldn't stand to see Jack looking at him like that.  
Just as Jack was about to attack him it happened.

It came closer to where its preys where. It could already smell the fear of the first one and the lust of the other. Lust? Weird. They came into view. When It turned the corner It was left bewildered. It knew the lavender-haired person!! It knew it. But how? That's what it wasn't sure about. But even then, the boy was in danger and It felt a great need to protect this kid. It was a primal urge It just had to answer to. No matter what!! So It did what its instinct told It to do.  
It attacked...

A dark thing flew past him and jumped on Jack. When looking closely, he could see it was a black beast. He saw how the animal attacked Jack and vaguely registered Jack screaming. Apparently, the beast took mercy on him as he let him go and Jack run away. Then, the beast turned around...

It was very pleased with itself. Succesfully, it had protected the boy and fended of its attacker. Snorting in confidence It turned around and its warm brown eyes met cool blue.  
It sniffed the air and realized that its would-have-been prey was scared. It didn't want that. So It took a step forward to assure the scared thing.

_No way, it's coming for me! _He quickly closed his eyes and shied away. The beast backed off and when he opened his eyes again, he saw that the animal was almost gone. Still looking at him...

It didn't mean to have scared the boy. So now, It backed away. For one last time It looked back and saw its would-have-been prey looking back. The boy looked to be about to say something but It turned and ran. It knew that they would meet again...

With a flash It was awake. What was that? It had seen that person again. With the purple hair. This time that person had been scared of It after It had saved him. What did it mean? It didn't know. And for now, It wouldn't ponder about it, because It was hungry and that came first. So It shook itself and took off. Secretly hoping that tonight, It would see that boy in real...

Unknown to either the beast nor anyone else, Trunks jumped awake at the exact same time. They, he and the beast, both had had the same dream. They both had the same confusion and both had startled awake as if it had been a nightmare.  
The only difference though, was that Trunks quickly fell asleep again while the beast went out to eat at a bloody feast...

Authors' notes: They're dreaming about each other!! Isn't that cute? No, but curious as to why they dream about each other? Me too. So keep reading and reviewing!!

Next time: 

Trunks finds some similarities between his dream and reality.  
There's finally an appearance from Bulma!! (she has been locked up in her lab but I freed her and she agreed to work along)

Review


	8. What Is Going On?

Authors' notes: The next ones here!! So I guess it's a double update. But please, also review the former chapter.

Warnings: Some mild cursing. Nothing to worry about.

What Is Going On?

............................................................. BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP.... BEE.. SMACK!!!

Trunks hit the alarm hard enough to break it in pieces, wich it didn't much to Trunks chargin, and ruffled his hair.  
Last night, he had had such a weird dream. About Jack chasing him and a beast coming to his rescue. What would it mean? Oh well, he had more important things to do like going to school.  
He stepped out of bed and took a shower. There, he saw his body was covered in scratches, much like it had been in his dream when he got chased. _How did this happen? Oh well._ After getting dressed, he quickly devoured his breakfast and stepped out of the door. Just as he was about to walk down the street, a car honked for him. Whipping his head around, he spotted an old Chevy and smiled when he saw it was Spencer. _Oh right, he would pick me up. _Trunks got in and with some small talk, they arrived at school.  
Once there they went straight to Goten and Marron who smiled and started a chat with Spencer. Trunks was about to sit down himself and mingle when something, or rather someone, caught his eye. He looked more closely and saw it was Gohan. Secretly, Trunks had been hoping to see the black haired sexgod again and here he was.  
Following him with his gaze, Trunks saw he went to the bathroom. Quickly, he excused himself to the others and followed Gohan.  
When he went inside, he saw that Gohan was already finished and cleaning his hands. With a barely audible sigh, he also did his business and went to clean his hands also. But when he was finished drying them off he saw Gohan still standing there. Looking at him. _His eyes are strangly familiar. Probably because Goten has the same._ "Umm... Hi." _Why do I always have to say something as stupid as that._ _My God, I'm so lame! _Gohan just kept looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. _Wonder why that is. Probably thinks I'm some kind of freak. _Just as was about to leave did Gohan say something. "Hello." It was soft, quit and oh so sexy. Or that is what Trunks thought. Trunks smiled and was about to say something back when the door openend and in stepped Mick. The bull-like kid glared at him and went over to one of the stalls. Trunks, not wanting to be in the same room as Mick, quickly left the bathroom and returned to his friends.

Gohan on the other hand, still stood stock still. What was that? Did he just say hello to a kid he barely knew? Crazy, he never spoke to anyone, especially not freshmen!! Shaking his head and promising himself not to do that again, he left the bathroom and went to his class.

The day passed by rather quickly. And when lunch approached, Trunks and Goten decided to find a quit spot to eat their food. They sat comfortable, enjoying their food, when trunks realised he left something very important in his biology classroom. "Goten, mind if I go pick up my assignment for biology? I left it in my class." Goten just shrugged and went on eating. _Figures, _Trunks thought, _he's always thinking about food. _Smiling to himself he went on his way to fetch his homework.  
When he was returning to Goten, he collided with someone. "Oooff..." Was all he could say when he fell on the ground. "Watch where you're going boy." A gruff voice told him not to nicely. He looked up and stared into brown eyes. Then, he realized it was Gohan and quickly scrambled to his feet. "Yeah, sorry about that. Wasn't looking." He quickly stammered. "Whatever." Trunks was about to leave very fast when a hand stopped him. "Trunks." A soft voice held him still. "Never ever speak to me again!!" Then, he was pushed back to the floor and the offender left.  
"Huh? What the hell?!" Trunks was bewildered. Why was Gohan acting like that? Nicely calling him by the name and then the next moment acting so violent. _Moron, he's a jerk, just realize that. _Trunks got up and brushed some dust away from his pants. _By the way, how did he know my name? I never told him that and Goten doesn't talk to him either. Anyway, it's not like I'll ask him that after how he's been so rude against me. _Sighing, he went back to Goten who had gotten company from Spencer.

How could he have been so stupid? Here was, telling himself that he wouldn't speak to that kid again and yet, he had. And not only that. Oh no! He also ran into him, smacking them both to the ground. Not to mention he had spoken to him again.  
And why? Why did he say something to him? He never did that!! Not to anyone! _I have to be more carefull. But he seemed familiar. As if I already met him once before. I could even smell him. Such a nice scent. Hmm._ He quickly opened his eyes and berated himself about having those thoughts. He couldn't get attached to the boy. He couldn't. That would be too dangerous.  
Then the bell signalled the beginning of the next class and he went to it.

Finally, the day was over. It had been a tiring day, what with Gohan being so rude to him and the classes being so boring.  
But now he was home. Opening the door, he dumped his schoolbag in the hall and went straight to the kitchen. There, he saw something very... Weird.  
Jack was sitting hunched over the table, holding his left arm tightly to his chest. When he heared Trunks come in, he looked up and smirked. "so, how was your day of school? Had any fun in one off the broomclosets?" Trunks sputtered and tried to find a retort. How dare Jack say something like that to him!! When he couldn't find an adequate answer he instead, asked a question: "How did that happen. Your arm I mean."  
Jack looked at his arm, then at Trunks. "That's none off your business. But if you really want to know, I woke up with it. Must have been some animal sneaking in the house." Indeed, when looked closely, you could see bit marks. But those weren't from a small animal. No, they were from something bigger. Much bigger.  
Suddenly, Trunks thought about the dream he had had. _Jack got attacked in that dream. Could it be a sort of connection? No, it can't be. Must be coincidence. _"Fine, whatever. I got work to do." With that, he wnet upstairs and was met by his mother. He hadn't seen his mother often lately. Only during dinner and then he wasn't alone with her. "Oh hi honey. How was your day?" She asked, when she noticed her son. "It was fine mom. Thanks." He was about to go to his room when suddenly his mother grabbed his arm. "Trunks, if there's ever a problem. Or you want to talk about something. Pleas come to me okay?" She said, with a slightly pleading tone evident in her voice. _Wow, where did that come from. Mom's really starting to freak me out. That's the first time she ever said something like that. _"Sure mom, will do. But I got homework so yeah." She laughed and gestured him on. Neither of them noticed that Jack was watching them out of the kitchen. With a glare and a toughtfull frown he went back inside.

That night, Trunks slept without a problem. He didn't have any of the weird dreams he had had last night and so he didn't wake up to find Jack in his room...  
_He looks so hot when sleeping. And so vulnerable. God, how I want him. _Jack watched him and bit back a low moan. Quickly he went to the bathroom to get rid of his, ahem, problem.  
While he did that he looked outside the window. Was it his imagination or did he really see something move in the dark. Shaking his head he finished and went back to bed.

A dark beast looked at the small house before him. It knew that something it wanted was very close. Precisely, in that house. With one more look, the beast turned around and fled.

Authors' notes: What did you think? Please review. I think it's starting to get rather exciting. Don't you think?

Next time: 

The beast attacks the wrong person. What are the consequenses?

Review


	9. Fatal Mistake

Authors' notes: The next one!! Okay, so I didn't update for awhile. But now you're happy that this chapter's here, aren't ya? So don't go pissy on me:p

Warnings: Blood, gore, etc.

Fatal Mistake

Night was fast approaching. And as twilight turned into darkness, layered with stars, something much more sinister woke up.

It strechted its body and licked its paws. Last day, It had such a strange dream again. The lavender colored two-legged creature had seen It again. And It had been eager to help it. But the thing had been scared of It and so It had fled.  
Now, It was awake and hungry. And when It was hungry, It had to hunt.  
Strolling, no, rather crowling down the streets, It sniffed the air. Hoping to find a suitable prey, It left its usual hunting ground and began to research an new area of the town.  
While It was crossing some streets It turned a corner and immediatley stopped. It had been in this street before, It realized. To be precise, It had been here last night. By some unseen force it had come here and watched a small house.  
Curious, It went over to it again, wondering why It would want to be here.  
Toroughly checking the house and its surroundings, and finding nothing interesting, It began to walk away. Unknown that one of the house's occupants would be one its preys...

In a shabby old office:

"Oh my, is it that late already? I better go home if you don't mind Phil, I really need some resting." Phil, an elderly man with large ears and round glasses looked up at the one who had spoken. Smiling he said: "No prob Bulma. Just finish what you're doing and leave. I can handle the rest on my own."  
With a nod and a thanks Bulma gathered her things and closed down the computer she'd been working on. After wishing Phil a good night she exited the building and began walking home. Oh God, how she missed her normal working hours! But since one of the night shifters had fallen sick, she had taken it upon herself to see that the work was still done. Not that see was complaining per se, but sometimes it was just so hard. Thinking about a warm cocoa, she walked down the street. Unfortunatley, she would never find out if the cocoa was better with or without sugar...

A dingy alley:

It smelled something. The scent was nice and plain. Obviously, this creature was confident enough to roam the streets alone because It couldn't find another scent that indicated a follower.  
Slowly, It raised its head to give itself a clearer view. What It saw made It wonder if it was really a prey or not.  
The female, it was definitley a female, had blue fur covering her head. Somehow, that was familiar, but no matter how hard It raked its brain, It couldn't find anything. Surely It couldn't have seen her before as It never let any of its preys live. But this one, this one was familiar.  
No matter, It was hungry and this was the only prey out here at night. And so It began to stalk her.

Bulma was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had heared the stories alright. About a dark creature, a monster, attacking people on the streets at night. The police had found several bodies, dead and torn into pieces, and had warned people not to stay outside after twilight. They suspected it was a serial killer.  
A couple of day ago, she had seen a newsflash that had her chilled to the bone. A whole village, close by the city, had been massacred. No trace other than the violence was found.  
At first, she had laughed off the concerns of Phil and other colleauges when she had told them she began to work night shifts. Everyone of her work knew she didn't live as close to her job as the others. But she was overconfident and now, she started to panick. It wasn't sheer panic, it was also something else. A nagging in the back of her head. If only she knew what it meant.  
Just as she was calming down a little, a low growl sounded behind her. Standing stock still at first, she turned around and saw something so monstorous that she couldn't even scream. All she saw able to see was a huge qrotesque animal with large claws and teeth. And then she ran.

It saw the female. And again It was struck by the sight of blue eyes. It had seen those eyes before. Though It didn't knew from were. Never mind, Its prey ran and It had to catch it. With a huge leap, It went after Its prey.

_Oh my God, it was true. It was true!! There is a monster in the town!! _She was still running and slowly getting out of breath. If only she could reach her house. She skipped streets and turned corners but the beast seemed to close in.  
And then she was stuck. A dead end, somehow she had managed to get lost herself.  
Turning around she saw that it was too late already to turn back. The monster was standing just a few metres away from her.  
_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going... _This mantra was repeated over and over in her head.  
The beast looked, waited, and crouched down. Then it jumped...  
She felt a searing pain. Nothing like she had ever experienced before.  
Then, her world went black.

It knew that what it was doing was wrong. It felt that, somehow, It couldn't attack this creature. But It had already started.  
Then, with a sudden realization, It backed off. It knew where It had seen this creature, or something alike, before. In its dream. There It had seen this lavender haired creature. And this one smelled exactly alike.  
It didn't want to attack anymore and so It ran back to the catacombs.

Jack's house, 23.07 h:

Ring, Ring, Riiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg....  
"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Trunks grumbled while he walked to the door. He had been sleeping and had been just in the progress of having a wet dream when he was woken by the bell. Well, he thougth it had been the bell, because when he opened the door nobody was there.  
As he was closing it, he saw that the telephone was ringing. Picking it up with a good reprimand in mind –How dare they call so late- he said: "Trunks speaking. Do you know how fu..." The rest was left unsaid when he heared the voice on the other end. "Excuse us sir, but a certain misses Bulma Briefs was brought in the hospital tonight. Her situation is critical. Sir, do you mind coming over? Sir, Sir?"  
The phone slipped out of his hand. His mother, in the hospital!!  
How?

Just then Jack came down and when he was about to ask why the boy was still downstairs he had only enough time to see him run out of the door.  
He ignored the shouts of his stephfather to come back. He had to see his mother. Now!

Authors' notes: Sorry for the long update, but I was terribly sick. (still now, but I got mediaction). Tell me what you think.

Next time:

Trunks finds out how his mother was attacked and he gets some serious talking with Gohan.

Review


	10. Discoveries and Arguments

Authors' notes: And I'm back from being gone with more goodies!!

Warnings: Cursing, mild embarrasment for one of the charachters (guess who?)

Discoveries and Arguments

In an empty hallway of the hospital, Trunks was currently pacing a hole in the floor. He was scared. Scared his mother would die. Scared that it would happen again.  
He had been dreaming of this. A dark beast chasing and attacking his mother and then suddenly Gohan had stood there. And he had had advanced on him and pounced on him. And strangley enough, it had been good. And the way Gohan had used his tongue and hands, it had been a miracle that he had woken up at the sound of the telephone.  
He blushed as he thought about what happened in the dream.  
By the way why would he have a dream about a guy he barely knew? _It's not that I like him so why should I care.  
_Then, the door of the operating room opened and a rather old looking doctor stepped out. "Mister Briefs?" He asked. "Yes, what's wrong with my mother? Did she survive? I mean she didn't... Didn't... Die?" He wanted some answers yes, but he was afraid of what the answer would be.  
The doctor smiled friendly and shook his head. "No, no. No worries there young man. Your mother's fine now. Though she may be still suffering from the anesthetic. No, what I wanted to ask is, do you know what might have occured this night?" "Umm, no sir. I was in bed when you called. Why?" Trunks became slightly frantic again and increased when he heard the answer of the doctor. "Well, apparently she has been attacked by a huge animal. It's the only way I can explain the giant bite and scratch marks on her body. It looks like a big dog attacked her, or a wolf but that's impossible." He sighed. " We better wait 'til your mother is awake again. Maybe she'll remember something. You can go in now for a while."

Trunks timidly opened the door and stepped inside. His heart clenched at the sight of his mother, hooked up to all those machines, and slowly he walked over and sat down next to her. He gently took her hand and watched her all the while.  
Tomorrow he had school though he didn't think he would manage to concentrate...

The next day:

He woke up late in the morning. The whole night he had sat next to his mother's bed, holding her hand. Only when Jack had come did he go to bed and now he had slept in. In other words he was late to school.  
He washed and ate his breakfast in a very slow tempo. Jack had already called to school to explain the problem and they had been very understanding.  
When he arrived at the school, he saw no outside the building. Figures, actually, when you thought about it.  
He entered the building and when straight to his class. He didn't need nor want the fuss of the school principal or he secretary. But when he entered the classroom he realized they weren't the only ones making a fuss of it.  
Everybody, including the teacher, immediatley shut up. They had, obviously, been talking about him and his predicament.  
"Uhhh... Ah yes mister Briefs. Take your seat.... I am truly sorry for your loss." Trunks only gave him a weird look. His teacher talked like his mother was already dead!!  
Fuming he went to sit next to Goten, the only place available. "hey, man. How's she?" Goten asked quitly. "Fine, for now." He answered. Goten didn't press for more information and Trunks was quite glad for that. He didn't think he was ready for the questions that he knew would be fired towards him today.  
After the first half of the day, Trunks was already fed up with the attention he got. _It's not like they would like it when their mothers were attacked and hospitalized. _He thought angrily.  
Quickly he rushed passed some students who tried to stop him and locked himslef in in the bathroom.  
He leaned against the door and sighed gratefully. Thank god he was rid of them for a while.  
Suddenly, he heared a groan. His eyes snapped open and he surveyed the room. He didn't hear that, right? But then, the noise was back again. Louder and more guttural. Trunks thought of going back outside and let whoever the guy was do what he wanted in peace, but the thought of all those questions stopped him.  
Slowly he walked to the door where the sound was coming from.  
He waited a second, but when he heared a groan again, he pushed open the door and came face to face with... _O shit, o shit, o shit. Why didn't I just call out? Why did I open this fucking door. Why oh why am I seeing what I'm seeing...  
_This and a lot more qeustions and reprimands flew through Trunks' head when he saw Gohan zipping his pants, beetred. _No wonder, _Trunks thought, _I just caught him jerking of in the schools' toilets... Shit I caught him jerking of in the school's toilets!!! Why, of all people, does this have to happen to me?  
_Just then he realized that Gohan was glaring at him and was talking. "What the hell do you think you're doing! You little shit! You stupid little shit, don't you realize the toilets are private!!" That rant snapped Trunks out of his dazed stupor. And he became angry himslf. "It's not like it's normal for people to jerk themselves of in the toilets either. People have rooms for that you know!"  
"Yeah? Well, eat this little shit!" Gohan screamed and suddenly Trunks was pinned to the wall, by the scurf of his shirt. _Just my luck to get in this situation on today of all days. _He thought bitterly as he struggled to be put down again.  
Right now, he was staring straight into the black eyes of Gohan. _And what a nice set of eyes he's got._ Trunks thought involuntary. Then, he noticed Gohan's lips were moving. And a while later there was also sound again.  
"You ever try to pull a stunt like this again and I'll skin you alive. Got it!" Gohan snarled and dropped Trunks to the floor.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He dusted of his pants and looked at Gohan. He still seemed to be seething with anger, but he had calmed down a bit or so Trunks hoped. "Gohan, I..." But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Gohan roughly pushed pass him and exited the bathroom. _Great, now I gave him another reason to hate me._ Sighing he went to his next class. He hoped that everything would clear out at the end of the day.

God forbid it, he had done it again!!! But this time it hadn't been his fault. No, that stupid little prick just had to come and interrupt his moment of pure ectasy. And off course, with his own lack of self control, he had scared the kid. Now that would make the kid think twice about approaching him again!  
But that smell, that intoxicating smell. Now he was sure it was the boy who gave it off and that it wasn't some imagination of his mind. _But it's too dangerous. I can't let him get too close. I can't!  
_He pushed himself of off the wall he had been leaning on and went outside the premises of the school yard. He wasn't going to sit in class all day long, thinking about hwat a big mistake he had made. No way.  
So he wandered of, remembering just now it had been the boy he had been fantasizing about when he was jerking of. He stopped dead in his tracks. _Shit, shit shit. I think it's already too late hmm. I've already let him in. Well, I'll have to do something about that._ And with those thoughts in mind he wandered of.

Authors' notes: Well, so Trunks and Gohan didn't get the serious talk I was thinking about. More like a full blown conversation of where to jerk of. Sometimes, I scare myself even. My hands just typed what they wanted it seemed. :p

Next time:

The beast is hungry and sneaks into a house.  
(And what is Gohan planning? Read the 'next time' in the next chapter)

Review


	11. Breaking in

Authors' notes: WARNING!!! (this was just so you would read these notes) First off all, I want to thank 'chibi-libra-girl' and 'state of panic' for reviewing on this story. I appreciate it.

And for the people who have put me on their favorites list, I'm immensley proud for the fact that you guys like it, I'm not blind for how many people have put me on their favorites. But may I ask you kindly to maybe, just maybe leave a review in one of the next chapters, those are the ones who are inspiring me to write on.  
Useful and constructive criticism is most welcome.  
Now that being said, on with the story!!

Warnings: Angst

Breaking in 

A dark form creeped up to the alleyways. It snooped down, past street lamps, its shadow growing larger. From the looks of the shadow the thing was about five feet tall. Then, it stopped walking. It crouched, tensed and swooped down to attack a... Mouse.  
The small cat purred contently that it had caught a meal this evening.  
It licked it's white and black fur before picking up his mouse and running of.

But something darker and larger stirred in the shadows of the alleyway the cat had passed. But It didn't have eyes for the cat, no, It didn't. It wouldn't waste Its time with hunting some petty animal. Instead, It saw a house. The house It had seen a couple of nights earlier, when he had attacked that familiar creature. It had regretted it and fled. It could only hope that Its mistaken prey was safe and sound.  
But for now, It had more pressing matters to solve. Like finding out what it was in that house that called to It. And so, It found Itself to be moving towards one of the shelters these two-legged creatures called a house.  
Sniffing around, the beast came upon a cracked window, it was a panorama window and very large. The hole was covered with plastic to keep the wind out, but the owners hadn't considered to block the entrance for animals. Easily, It jumped on the window ledge and got inside.

Once inside It made quick work of the ground floor. Not finding what It was looking for, though It dind't know what it was It was looking for Itself, in neither the kitchen nor the living room.  
And so It moved upstairs. The staircase was creacking when It stepped on it and It held Its breath at a particulary loud creack. But nothing came forth of the noise and so It when on Its way.  
It knew that the thing It was searching was in this house. The smell, that intoxicating smell yet familiar smell, grew stronger as It neared one of the doors in the hallway. But before It could get to that door, another smell assaulted Its senses. This particular smell, however, made It growl under Its breath. That smell was bad, It knew that because this smell belonged to one of those two-legged creatures. And said creature was in the same house as the one It was searching for! It remembered this creature attacking another two-legged being. And no one attacked one of Its preys!

But It ignored that smell for now. It had something much more important to do. Like seeing where that nice smell went too. Sniffing around, It came upon the door It had been meaning to reach the first time.  
It pushed against the door and slid it open slowly. Then, It went to the other side of the room. Sneaking past the bed, It stopped. That smell was intoxicating. It smelled so sweet. It stepped closer to the bed but when It saw what lay there It stopped, shocked.

It was the same two-legged creature It had saved from that other thing in this house. Its purple hair lay spread over the pillow and silently It approached the body. From the scent it was giving of It knew this thing was male. Its eyes were closed and the being gave a low moan. It then turned on its other side.  
The beast was, by now, completley taken by this exotic beauty. It reminded It of someone It used to know. But that one had been female. And this creature was obviously male so it couldn't be her. Then a thought struck It like lightning. It had already attacked her! How? It had never wanted to hurt her before. It knew, because It had known her before.

Then, a sound of a door opening caught Its attention. Quickly, It died under the bed, the cramped space just big enough for It.  
It smelled that other being, that vile creature, coming into the room. Then some rustling and a low groan was heared. Soon that groan gave way to low moans. After a while those moans died out and the smell of sex teased Its nostrils.  
Just as quitly as he had come did the creature leave.

It stepped from under the bed and looked once more at the being on the bed.  
Then, acting on impulse, It licked the side of the face. That brought forth a stirring and another low moan from this beauty. It wanted to taste more, it was exhilirating, but for now It had to leave. The sun would be up soon and It hated the sun. But It would return as quickly as possible. Even if it was just to protect the one It had already saved once, even if it had just been in a dream.

Authors' notes: I kow this is pretty short but I felt like writing this and directly posting it on the site. Hope you like it.

Chibi-libra-girl: Right now, I just came home from two weeks of Germany and with the summervacation I should have a lot more time to write. So expect some new chapters soon.

State of panic: So you think Gohan's the beast huh? Maybe, maybe not. You'll see!

Next time:

Gohan has been plotting something, but what?  
And Jack gets an appearance again.

Review


	12. Plan into Play

Authors' notes: And I'm back again with more goodies! I would like to thank CCSRonin for reviewing on this fic.

Warnings: Language, cursing

Chibi-libra-girl: Love the support and keep reviewing!

CCSRonin: Don't worry, you'll get your answers soon enough and yes there is a reason for his behaviour.

Plan into play

He wiped away the sweat that had been gathering on his brow during his workout. Gohan had gone to run this morning, mulling over his plan. It wasn't really a plan, more like a promise to himself, but he had had to think about it for long before he came to his conclusion. And so he thought of it as his plan.

Casually, he strolled down the road wich led to the school. He would confuse that kid. He still couldn't believe that boy had caught him jerking off. _Not that I minded him watching, but damn, I have to keep distance. _Right then he saw Trunks getting out of Jack's car and he smirked as he followed the jeans-clad ass of the boy. _Or maybe not.  
_But as he followed Trunks into the school, he didn't notice Jack's car still running stationary as he too watched the boy.

Entering the school he didn't run past Trunks in order to ignore him. Instead he approached the boy who was currently emptying his locker from the books he needed. "Excuse me," he said, "I want to... Apologize. For yesterday." He smirked inwardly as he saw the boy staring back at him in shock. He hoped he had sounded alright. _I really studied hard to make it sound apologizing. _"Ummm... S-s-sure. N-no Big deal r-right." He had made the boy stutter. _Perfect. Now for the final._ "Yeah, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But I want to make it up to you." This earned him yet another shocked stare, much to his amusement. "What do you say about lunch together?" He didn't wait for the shocked and blushing teen to answer. "Great, I'll see you in the cafeteria at lunch." With that he took of to his own class. _Maybe today I won't skip school if all goes well during lunch. Then again, what's the fun in going to school if you don't skip it?_

Meanwhile Trunks still couldn't comprehend the fact that Gohan had just asked him to eat lunch with him. _Oh man, maybe he really isn't angry anymore and jsut wants to apologize. _He smiled lightly and stepped into his classroom. As he took his seat next to Spencer's he thought that maybe all could turn out right. Then a thought occured to him. _Gohan just asked me out to lunch. Oh God!!_

In the same alleyway a few days ago:

"I mean it Rando! No more saying such things. And why the hell did you took it away anyway? What if he founds out it's gone? Huh! Thought about that!?" Jack slammed his fist into the table, making it creak. Minae and Quinten sat a bit away from him as they saw Jack chew out Rando for his incompetence.  
"Jeezes shit, man, you gotta relax Jack. Besides it's not like he's going to knw, I didn't trash his room like last time." He had his hands held in a defensive gesture.  
"I don't fucking care you stupid oaf. He writes in that thing daily. He'll certainly know it's gone. Arrgh, why do I have to put up with you anyway! It's not like you're doing anything good... And quit you two!" He yelled at Minae and Quinten who both tried to keep in their laughter. But when they saw Jack looking at them with a glare-of-death they quickly shut up. Instead they averted their eyes to the item that had led to the chewing-out of Rando by Jack.

There, on the table lay a small notebook with a lock on it. Currently the book lay open and you could easily see the scribbles of the person it belonged to. Jack took deep, calming breaths before he started to talk again. "So explain to me AGAIN why you stole my stephson's diary and decided to read it here instead of in his room like last time."  
"Well, Jack, you know. I said he's very insecure of himself but I only read a few pages then. Besides, maybe I could find something you could use in it. Shit man, don't have to get worked up over something like this." Rando tried to calm Jack with those words and it seemed it worked this time.  
"I understand but it's still too risky. We can't keep it. Rando, you go photocopying his diary and then you lay itback where you found it. Precisely where you found it. Understood!" He all but barked at the last word and Rando nodded quickly and left with the diary.  
With a sigh, Jack turned towards the other two. "Now, let's brainstorm again over our new plan." He smirked, and while he did that the others knew he was thinking about his stephson.

At the cafeteria of the school:

Trunks gulped as he saw Gohan coming towards him. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Yeah it definitly isn't. Just tell him that and go join Spence and the others. Come on Trunks, you can do it. Oh damn, he's looking at me... No wait he's in front of me!!_ This mental debate could have lasted for the whole day if Gohan hadn't stood in front of him. He had been anxious the whole day ever since hearing Gohan ask him to lunch. He was afraid Gohan might just do something humiliating in order to pay him back for what he had dubbed 'the toilet incident'.  
But as he looked up to find a dazzling smile he found all those thought leaving him. _God he has a great smile. _Trunks shyly smiled back in return and he registered Gohan saying something. "... Sound good to you?" Oh damn, he had only caught the last bit of what he said. Not wanting to humiliate himself, Trunks nodded and followed Gohan as he began to weave through the crowd.  
_And such a nice ass too. Oh man, I'm really done for. Oh, wait, were are we going? We're out of school? Damn, I really have to learn to stay cautious and not oggle his ass. But what a fine ass it is. Oh, Quit it Trunks, can't you see we're entering a diner. What?! _Again, as Trunks was debating with himself, he had unconciously entered a diner and sat down.

He looked across the table to see Gohan order a water and a salsburry steak and then look patiently at him. _Why are he and the waiter looking at me? Oh right, I gotta order._ Blushing he placed his order, water and a chicken salad, and turned to Gohan. Thus, he succesfully, if unconciously, missed the appraising look the waiter threw him.  
But Gohan had seen the look. And suddenly he felt an unfamiliar emotion coursing through his veins. Dismissing the feel he started talking to Trunks. "So, as I said before, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday." He saw Trunks shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like I'm completley blameless. I mean, I shouldn't have just barged in like that. By the way I'm sorry for that too." He smiled shyly and blushed when Gohan smiled back._ Oh shit, going at this rate I'll never survive lunch. _"No problem Trunks. Ah, there's our food." Trunks looked up and saw the waiter coming back with their food. Thanking the waiter and paying him Gohan tried to quell the unknown feeling agian as the waiter trailed Trunks' body with his eyes. _It's not like you're going to see him for much longer. No need to get worked up because of it._

Deciding he had to chance the topic before he started to go crazy and start talking back to himself. "Have you heard something more about those murders that happened in the poor part of town?" He asked, digging into his steak easily. It was halfcooked, just how he liked it. Perfect.  
"Um, no. But the police still can't grasp the fact that everybody there was killed. Though I heard people say the police didn't really care because they rather had those people gone there. It must have been horrible there." Trunks answered after swallowing his bite of food. "Who or what could have done that anyway? There were so many people and all of them were killed."  
Gohan looked at Trunks and speculated on how to answer this question. "I honestly don't know. But as long as the murderer isn't captured nobody can go outside after dusk."  
"Yeah, that really sucks. But I know it's for our own safety." Nodding thoughtfully, Trunks returned to his food.

After lunch, Gohan took him to the park near the school seing they still had ten minutes before class started again. Sitting on a swing he motioned Trunks to sit next to him. Slowly Trunks lowered himslef on the swing. _Why did he take me here anyway? _"Trunks," At the mention of his name he looked up into Gohan's dark eyes. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked, trying to sound casual. "Trunks, I enjoyed myself today. During lunch I mean. Did you?" He asked still locking Trunks' eyes with his own. "Uh, yeah I think so yeah. Why?"  
"Because I think it would be benificial for both of us never to talk to each other again. Got that?" Gohan could only watch as Trunks started to understand what he had said. "What do you mean? Not talking anymore?"  
"Yeah, I know we don't do that a lot to start with but I mean no more contact in general." He stood up and brushed of his pants. "Just see this lunch as an apologize and gorget about it. Okay." He started to walk away when suddenly he heard Trunks say something that made him stop. "So that's it? I don't get you Gohan. One moment you're nice and then you're so angry. And I don't even know the reason. Why do I make you angry? Why don't you want to talk to me?" Gohan screwed his eyes shut when he heared an almost inaudible plea creeping into the boy's voice. "Because," he said through gritted teeth, "You are confusing to me. And I hate to be confused. So stay the fuck away now, got it!" He stomped away, leaving a bewildered Trunks behind. _What was that. And he did it again. First nice and then angry. Hmp, jerk.  
_The schoolbel rang and so he slipped of the swing and walked to the school. Promising himself he would never talk to Gohan again. Unknown to him he didn't see Gohan stand in the shadows, watching him.  
_Damn, that didn't go exactly as planned. Here I thought I could make a clean cut and make sure I never see him again and then I just had to blow up again huh. God, and his scent, it was way too good to spent time with him. So this plan didn't work. Fine, I'll try to ignore him a few days and then we'll see._

He stepped out of the shadows and went to his class. Swearing never to talk to the boy again, now that his plan had failed. He didn't know that the boyhad already made the same promise to himself. Nor did he know how difficult it would be for him to hold himself to that promise.

Authors' notes: So what do you say? Hugs for everybody who reviews.

Next time:

The beast wants to go see Trunks again but something happens. What?

Review


	13. In the Wrong Place

Authors' notes: Some delay but finally it's here.

Warnings: Angst, dark, swearing

Chibi-libra-girl: Thank you so much for the support!

State of panic: Yes you'll get your hug. And you're not stupid either. So hun, this chap is for you.

Kingdomheartsforev: Yeah, I know, I have been really busy. And maybe the beast is Gohan and maybe not. You'll have to wait 'till later.

In the Wrong Place

Wrong. That was the first thought that crossed It's mind. It had dreamed of the creature It had seen last night. And It wanted to go again. It didn't know why It was attracted to it. Nor why It dreamed of it. But It wanted to see the creature and so It would see the creature.  
But when It approached the house It got hit with a scent so dangerous It stopped right in It's tracks.

Wrong. Something was very wrong. It didn't know what was wrong but It didn't like it. The smell seemed to emanate from the house It wanted to break into and It found that little fact disturbing.  
What could It do now? Maybe It just had to check to see if everything was alright with the creature that dominated It's dreams. Yes, that's what It would do. Just slip inside and check. Sounded easy enough.

And with that plan in mind, the beast trotted to the other side of the road. It slipped in the backyard and went over to the hole It knew was there. But then, It saw something very different. The hole wasn't there anymore!!  
It sniffed around the house but there was nothing to indicate an entrance for the beast. Irritated, It growled. It wanted to see that two-legged creature again and now It couldn't see it. And It knew there was something wrong. It just knew it!!

Just as the beast was about to give up, it saw a small figure from the corner of its eye. A cat.  
Growling again, It crouched low, ready to attack the offensive creature. But when It saw the cat moving towards the house It waited. What could that small thing accomplish what It couldn't do? Then, just as It was going to turn away, It saw the cat dissapear. How could that thing dissapear? It ran after the cat and saw the door that wouldn't budge. It knew that already because It had tried it before. But now, when It looked more closely, It saw a small door inside the door. And it was open!! Off course, or else the cat couldn't have dissapeared.

It put Its nose through the small door but then, It was stuck. The beast was simply far too large to fit in the door.  
It growled. It had to get inside, and quick! It began to silently worm his head through the door. It creaked and snappen and Its head was through.  
Satisfied, It tried to move in furhter but found It couldn't move forward anymore. Almost huffing in annoyance, It tried to back out but found It was stuck in that way also.

Panick struck It and It started to trash wildly, hoping to get free. It didn't care aboutt he cuts It made in Its neck nor about the sound It was making. A lot of sound it came clear as suddenly the lights flooded the beast's eyes.

"What the hell is going on here!" It heared a man grumbling while he came down the staircase. "Is that you Trunks? What are you doing down the... Shit!! Holy shit!!" Now, It had never before been in any trouble before. But now It just knew It was in trouble. After all, nobody had ever yelled so loudly in Its presence when It wasn't ripping them to pieces.

Panicking even more, It didn't care about the pain, It just ripped Its head free and ran off. It was so blinded by pain It didn't notice the man going after It, with a gun. A hunter's rifle.  
It barely heard the shot fired at It, but It did feel the searing hot pain in Its right hindleg. Howling, It managed to run away.

It was hurt now. The beast thought while laying in the catacombs. But It would see that creature again, and pay the other one back. It would make sure of that.  
The only thing that It was remorseful about was that It hadn't been able to see the creature that had It mesmerised.

It just hoped It would dream of that being again this night.

Meanwhile:

"Goddamn it, I almost had it." Jack declared while he was putting away the rifle. "Ummm, sure Jack. But what was that anyway?" It was Trunks who timidly asked this. He had been woken by a gunshot in his house and had feared the worst. But then Jack had yelled something about chasing away that horrendous thing and he had gone down. Not that he wasn't afraid right now. _Oh damn, I didn't knew Jack had weapons. That's plain scary. And what was he shooting on anyway?  
_"I don't know. And I don't care either, as long as it doesn't show its face again around here. Don't worry Trunks, I'll protect you from that thing." He smirked when he said that and started approaching his stephson. "I mean, you must be very lonely now that your mother is in the hospital. And afraid too I guess. But you can always come to me if you're in need of some company." At that point he was standing near Trunks, an inch away. "Uhh... sure... I'll keep it in mind. Thanks Jack." He stammered when he answered. _God, he gets worse each day. Especially now that mom is hospitalised. Damn, what am I going to do?_

"Sure, you do just that Trunks. Now go back to sleep." With that, Jack turned around and went upstairs.

Trunks stayed behind for a while, looking at the broken door. He had a feeling he knew what had been trying to get inside. He shrugged it off. No way, it couldn't be that animal from his dream. It wasn't real after all.

Still pondering he went back to sleep.

Authors' notes: So what do you think. Poor beast is wounded. Aww... Oh and I will also correct the spelling mistakes in this fic.

Next Time:

School is so boring... Untill Trunks finds out about a certain someone having a crush on him!!

And Jack reads some of his journal.

Review


	14. Crushes and Secrets

Authors' notes: If there is one advantage about being hospitalised during christmas break, it is that I get enough time writing. So here's the next chap! (I don't own dbz)

Now for my faithful reviewers:

Chibi-libra-girl: So here it is. Read your heart out!

CCSRonin: Can't promise this is a longer chap than the last one, but it is a new chap.

Mantineus: You're new huh? Anyway thanks and keep reviewing!

Kaida Nyghtwalker: Thanks for the review!

Crushes and Secrets

The following morning Trunks barely made it down the stairs without falling down. He hadn't slept a wink! The whole night he had listened to Jack walking about the house, muttering to himself.  
He could almost picture Jack with that rifle in his hands. It was plain scary to know that your stephfather owned a gun and apparently knew how to use it.  
Shrugging of those thoughts, Trunks showered and went to the kitchen. As he got in he saw Jack hastily covering up a small stack of papers. What was that all about?  
He decided to ignore Jack's weird behaviour in favour of getting some breakfast. As he was munching on his cereal he noticed Jack looking at him again. He resisted rolling his eyes at the discovery. Jack had been eyeing him every day ever since he and his mom moved in here. Frankly it was starting to get quite annoying.  
Swallowing his food, he glared at his stephfather and asked: "What?" He knew it sounded rude, but he didn't care. He had enough trouble as it was, with his mother attacked and in the hospital and a giant animal running amock in the city. That giant animal, he hadn't seen it yesterday but Jack had told him it looked like a huge black wolf or something. Just like the animal in his dreams. _But it can't be that I'm dreaming about something real that I have never even seen before. It is impossible! Or is it? No it can't be.  
_Shaking his head a little in order to clear it, he looked at Jack again. Said guy was currently eyeing him again before answering. "Nothing Trunks. Nothing. It just that I was thinking about how lonely and afraid you must feel right now. Do you need some company maybe? What about me giv... Hey Trunks! Where are you going? Trunks! God damn it!"  
He cursed as he heared the muffled reply of walking to school and the bang of the door.

Then, his frown turned into a smirk as he uncovered the stack of papers. He was lucky Trunks hadn't seen they were the copied version of his diary. He had been reading them in order to find out some weakness. Flipping some pages, he read some sentences. Rando had been right, the boy was very insecure. "Hmm, look at this. Today I had to go to my new school. I met some nice friends there but there was also a bullhead named Mick. Luckily he only threatened me and didn't do anything else. That would have been the day! Anyway, I saw a gorgeous guy there. His name is Gohan and he's the older brother of one of my friends Goten. He doesn't really seem to like me much, as he's always yelling at me for being clumsy. I just don't get it! Why would he be yelling at me if he doesn't know me? I just wish I wasn't such a lowlife. 'Cause I know that's what I am. With my stupid hair and... Forget it.  
Jack also said some weird things today. He's starting to freak me out you know. With his comments and all the looks he's giving me. I just hope that... Wait mom's calling for dinner, got to go." Jack smirked as he shuffled the papers again. "So he's harboring a crush for someone on school huh? How sweet. A good thing that guy apparently doesn't like him. On the other hand, too bad that he's noticing my attention for him." Still thinking about everything, Jack returned to reading in the diary. He would find something in this thing for sure!

Meanwhile:

Trunks sighed as he slammed his locker was such a boring day! The only classes he had had today were boring like mathematics and geography. He wished he didn't have to go to school today. Then again, he would have to put up with Jack and his comments. He shuddered. _Not something that I enjoy. So I guess I have to be thankful for school huh.  
_He was just about to walk away from his locker when he heared someone call his name. "Hey Trunks! Wait up!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Spencer walking toward him. "Hey Spence. How are you?" Trunks asked while they walked toward the cafeteria. "Oh, you know, it goes. Me and Rush went to the arcades yesterday and I kicked Mick's ass in aracing game. Though he almost kicked mine because of it." He and Trunks shared a small laugh together and moved in the chowline. As they were waiting, Goten and Videl came up behind them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Without waiting for an answer Videl continued. "I really saw something cool yesterday like Marron and Hady. They were like kissing and smooching and like you know. I have never seen Marron so happy like afterwards. Oh, and you know that like professor Gribs was sick like he had the flu. Well, he's back like today." And on she rambled, ignoring the boys who were sharing a look. It was common knowledge that, even though she acted though, Videl loved talking about the latest rumours.  
When they finally had their food, Trunks made to follow Goten and Videl toward their table when he was stopped by Spencer. "Hey Trunks, can I speak to you in private?" Trunks nodded and they moved toward another table. Once there Trunks and Spencer sat down and ate a bit. Then, Trunks couldn't hold it any longer. He layed down his sandwich and asked: "What is it you wanted to talk about Spence?" Spencer in turn started to toy with his own sandiwch. Finally he also looked up and sighed. "I just... You know. I just wanted to talk. You know there's a feast coming next?" Trunks looked at him and chewed on his bottom lip. "Umm... I kind of picked up some of it. Why?"  
"Well, I uhh... I was just wondering if maybe. You know, if you wanted, go with me. If you don't have anyone else already, that is." Hopefully, he watched Trunks' face, waiting for a reaction.  
"Uhh.. I mean wow... Uhh. I'm sorry Spence can we talk about this later?" And with that Trunks stood up and left the cafeteria. _Wow, did Spence just ask me out? That's just weird. What am I going to do about this? I mean, I like Spence, but not like that. _Trunks then had an even more disturbing thought. _Oh man, I just left Spence behind without even saying somethiing. He must think I'm such a jerk right now._

Sighing, he pushed himself of the wall and proceeded toward the classroom. Once there, he saw Spence sitting there who, when he saw Trunks, smiled lightly. _Guess he's not as dissapointed as I thought. _That thought made him perk up a little and he took his regular seat next to Goten.  
When class was over Trunks decided to take his friend apart in order to explain it. "So you see Spence. I really appreciate that you ask me and all, but you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly fine." Spence just looked at him blankly for a while before answering: "I know that, but I... I really like Trunks. As in like like." Anxiously he shuffled his feet on the ground, waiting for a response.  
"Oww. Sorry, it's just that I thought that, you know. That you just asked me out of pity or something." "I would never do that Trunks. Never. I really like you." Came the immediate response.  
"Can I think about it Spence? I really have a lot of other things on my mind. With my mother and all." Trunks immediately saw the change in Spencer as he, once again, looked hopeful. "Sure thing Trunks. Take your time. See ya." And with that, he dissapeared in the crowd.  
_What have I gotten myself into?_ Trunks sighed. Now he suddenly had a whole lot more to worry about than before.

On his way to class, he saw the person he wanted to see least of all. Gohan. Mister sex-on-legs stood next to Trunks' locker with his hands in his pockets.  
_Great. Okay Trunks just ignore him. You can do it. Don't show him what effect he has on you. That's it Trunks. Calm and collected. Calm and collected. Calm and man he really is hot. Bad Trunks! _And so, while debating with himself, did Trunks arrive at his locker. He had made the promise of not talking to Gohan, but he found out how extremely hard it was for him to ignore the other boy. Promise or not, Gohan still had that insufferable aura around him that made Trunks want to talk to him. Berating himself for almost losing control he angrily slammed his locker close and stamped of. He didn't know that Gohan was watching him leave, having had the same mental conflict with himself.

At Trunks' home:

Jack smirked to himself. He really had found useful things in the boy's diary. Like how he had such a low self esteem. And how he didn't like it that Jack was saying those things to him. Yet, he thought as he scowled, he hadn't found anything that might enable him to lure Trunks in his bed and in his arms. Absentmindedly, he read the last page. 'You know what might really scare me to death? That something might happen to mom. When she was attacked by that animal, I was so worried. I really thought that she was going to die. I would do anything to keep her safe. Anything.'  
"My, my. Anything huh? That's interesting. Very interesting. Let's see how much you are willing to do for your precious mom huh Trunks." Mumbling to himself, he pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number he apparently knew from his heart. "Yes, Rando. You have to come to me tomorrow... I don't fucking care if you plans already. You come tomorrow... Yes tomorrow and make it early."  
Satisfied, he walked toward the bathroom. _Now, let's take a nice shower._

At school:

The day had just ended and Trunks was walking home when he noticed Gohan walking in the same direction as he. _That's odd. Doesn't he live in the opposite direction. _Shaking it off, he continued his way, passing an old church. He knew that church was abandoned years ago, but that the major still ahdn't decided what to do with it. He stood still for a moment and immediately wanted to go on. Abandoned or not, the church was creepy. He only came this way because it was the shortest route back home.  
He walked on, still having a feeling as if someone was watching him from a distance.

He didn't know why he had done it. Following that insufferable boy as he walked home. He had kept his promise of not talking to the boy and ignoring him, but now. He sighed. _I'm just fooling myself. Thinking that, if I ignored him, he would just go away. That's ridiculous._ He made to walk on, when a scnet hit is nostrils. Immediately, he stood stock still. Turning around, he noticed the old church. It was dark and empty, but the smell that emanated from the building was strong and fresh. It was a dangerous smell.  
A low growl made it past Gohan's lips. _I haven't smelled such a scent for years. How can it be?  
_Immediately abandoning all thoughts of following Trunks, he approached the church. His neckhairs arose when he got closer. Slowly, he entered the darkness.

Authors' notes: So what do you think? I tried to make it a bit longer but I don't know if I succeeded.

Review

Next time:

The beast finds something, and it doesn't like it.


	15. Attack and Defend

Authors' notes: Okay, I admit being very irregular with updates. Call me selfish, but the longer I wait with one, the more reviews I get. But here it is!

Now, for the reviews... Well, acctually only one review. And not any review. But a review from the person that has been faithfully reviewing ever since chapter 1:

Chibi-libra-girl: You made my day when I found out how fast you reviewed. Thanks and you'll definitely have all the answers by the time this story is finished.

Attack and Defend

A low growl escaped It when It sniffed up the scent that was currently wafting toward him. It didn't like the smell, it stunk. Not only that, but It was still hurt by the hot metal in Its leg.  
Last night, It had gone to Its shelter and licked Its wound. It knew that what it had done, was foolish. But It hadn't thought about the other bad two-legged creature in the house when It had tried to break in. So now, It paid the price.  
Needless to say, It was therefore very irritated. Not only because of the wound, but also because It smelled something bad. Something that screamed danger. And the smell was fresh.  
It growled again, softly, and lifted its head. It would find out who it was. No one entered Its nest without paying for it! Shaking its head, It got up and painfully made its way toward the staircase. It only used it when It had go down to the catacombs. And sometimes not even then, because It had found several ways to Its nest. But now, It used the staircase, it was the most painless way to get upstairs.

Slowly, It made its way up the staircase. Damn, but Its leg hurt like hell! Suddenly, It heared soft footfalls. It stiffened. Something was close! And It didn't like the smell of that certain something.  
It wanted to growl but knew the other thing would know where It was. So IT kept itself in check and stayed silent.

Turning a corner, It caught the glimpse of a shadow. Another two-legged creature! Why where there so many of them? Not that It minded most of the time, they were the biggest preys It could find. But it was still damn irritating that they were with so many.  
Carefully, the shadow moved away from the wall, and when the light fell on the person Its neckhairs stood on end. It was that damn creature! The creature It had never wanted to see anymore. Dread filled It up and It started to go backwards. It knew a confrontation with this creature was dangerous and stupid. It would only be hurt more or maybe even die.

Just as It was about to turn Its back on the creature, It heared a low snarl. Quickly, It turned around and could just prevent the creature from ripping Its throat. How could that thing have smelled It? It had been very careful.  
Seeking its enemy,It crawled through the shadows, hoping to stay concealed. It knew, this was very dangerous. This thing was strong and quick, something It wasn't in Its current state.  
Another lightning quick attack followed, preceded by a flash of movement. Sharp teeth glinsted in the dark when they reflected the light. Biting back, It managed to take Its attacker of guard. The creature yelped and tried to wrestle itself out of Its grasp. But It was angry and didn't lose the hold.  
This thing would pay for attacking It!

Finally, when It tired down, did It let go and immediately had to dodge yet another assault. So desperate, and knowing It couldn't win this battle, It turned tail and fled. But the other creature went after It. A barrage of bites and scratches assaulted Its body and It howled in pain.  
Yet, It didn't stop running. It knew, that if they went deep enough in the catacombs, that the other creature would end the chase.  
And indeed, it did. After running at least a mile further, under which a half mile deep, the creature gave up. Panting deeply, It stopped to listen. When It couldn't detect any smell or sound apart from Its own, It got back to Its nest.

Whining softly, It lowered itself between two tombs. Again, It had been attacked. And this time It knew It hadn't been Its fault. This time around, It was attacked in Its own nest, Its own territory. By the creature It hated most.  
But It ould make it pay. That's for sure. It had enough of running away from that thing, of being scared Its whole life. Still licking Its wounds, which bled lightly, It began thinking how such a creature had come here. Such a thing hadn't been around for years, when the last one had died at the paws of It itself.  
It wondered if there were more than one and, if that were the case, how difficult they would be to destroy.

Meanwhile:

He stood outside of the church, panting heavily. Staring down at his bleeding leg, he cursed silently. _So I was right. Dman it all to hell, I should have been able to kill it. At least now I know who has been slaughtering of those people._ He cursed again and started walking away. He should have been able to kill it alright. Too bad it had started to go deeper down, it obviously remembered that he couldn't follow it there because of the tombs, But now the he knew it was in town, he wouldn't rest until it was goned.  
Limping furhter down the street, he caught the faint scent of the creature that was currently residing in the catacombs. Frowning, he sniffed some more. _This is obviously from yesterday, it is quite old. Hmm, wonder where it went to._ And so he followed the trail toward a street with houses. He glanced around casually when a certain building caught his eye. He stiffened. _No way! It went to his house? But then, how could he have survived? Maybe it didn't get in? Damn, this is getting dangerous. I have to take care of it fast. I can't let him be endagered._

Quickly he limped toward the house where his smell led him to. Once there, he picked up yet another familiar smell. A very enticing one. _Yeah, this is definitely his house. God damn it! After all the hard work that I put in destroying those creatures all those years ago, one of them survived. _Stealthily, he moved to the back of the house and surveyed the damage made to the door. _Hmm, so it DID try to get in. Apparently it didn't work. A good thing though.  
_He was about to walk away, when suddenly the light of the kitchen came on. Ducking underneath the window ledge, he carefully crawled away. Once he was leaning against the wall, he looked around the corner. _Oh shit, it's him! Man, this night is getting worse and worse. Fuck, but he smells so good._ Swallowing rapidly he tried to sneak of, but a dizzy spell attacked him. _Oh no. I forgt about the wound. Shit, I cant afford the blood loss. Not now! _Speeding up his pace, he tried to get away from the house, but he stumbled against the garbage bin, effectively tipping it over.

He immediately broke into a short, exerting run. Once into the safety of the shadows of a neighbouring yard, he checked if someone had heared the noise. And yes, someone had. The backdoor of the house he had been investigating opened and revealed the same person he had seen in the kitchen. Eagerly, he sniffed up the scent that accompied this person. _Damn him for smelling so good.  
_Another dizzy spell attacked him and all of a sudden he felt nauseous. Fighting th eurge of puking his guts out, he slowly and stealthily made his way through the backyards. Once he was back on the street he limped of.  
_Now, how am I going to get a blood transfusion without anyone knowing. Damn it! Damn it all!_

At the time the person from above had his first dizzy spell:

He had sneaked down the staircase to get a drink of water when he heared it. A loud clang and a bang when something metal hit the ground. Immediately, he thought of the animal that tried to sneak into the house last night. Quitly he sneaked over to the window and peeked out of it. Nothing.  
Shaking of his fears, Trunks opened the door and looked outside, even going so far as completely moving away from the door post. Still nothing. Then, he spotted it. Apparently the garbage bin had been knocked over, because the ground was littered with its contents. _Strange. A cat couldn't have done it and there are no dogs in this neighbourhood. Wait. That animal could have done it! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What if it's still around here somewhere._ Trunks whipped his head around and when he didn't detect any movement he quickly ran inside and closed the door.

Leaning heavily on the door he tried to catch his breath. Then, he went back to his room. As he crawled into his bed, he still wondered who it had been. And why that someone had come into his backyard.  
With all this swimming through his head, he was lulled to sleep by the creaking of the house.

Authors' notes: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to post it already. I think it's finally starting to get interesting. And I also have some bad news, mainly that the next update is going to take awhile. (and you all know what that means: LONG TIME WAITING) So please be patient.

Review

Next time:

Trunks arrives at school and immediately finds out there something wrong with someone he knows.

Meantime, Jack has a talk with Bulma who has awakened from her coma.


	16. Lies and Deceit

Authors' notes: So I had typed this chapter halfway, when I lost it without being saved. Kinda sucked, but here it is at last.

Now for the reviews:

Chibi-libra-girl: Thank you very much for the loyal reviews and don't worry, you'll have your answers by the end of this story.

Shin-raw: Thanks for the reviews (about three in a couple of hours) and keep reading!

Mantineus: Thanks for the review and I understand. Hope you'll keep on doing it. And don't worry, all will be cleared up when the story ends.

Lies and Deceit

The next morning, Trunks had difficulties getting out of bed. Not suprising, since he had been plagued by nightmares featuring him, a nasty Jack and some dark shadow. He wondered if that was what he had dreamed about so vividly before. He yawned and tried to reach his pants without falling out of his warm bed. He suddenly noticed that his stephfather was standing in his doorway.

_Great, what does he want now? And how the hell did he open the door without me noticing?_ Narrowing his eyes he looked at Jack and asked: "What do you want?" He knew he was being impolite, but frankly he didn't care for the moment. He was tired and Jack staring at him didn't help to improve his mood. But his question could have just as well fallen on a deaf person, since Jack didn't give any sign of having heard it.  
"Jack! What do you want?" Really, was his stephdad trying to get him angry? _Maybe he really does want to rile me up. He did it before, after all._ Noticing that Jack still hadn't moved, he stepped out of his bed and gathered his clothes. But as he bend down to get his pants he saw Jack smirking. "What the hell are you smirking for Jack?" Jack just kept smirking, with his eyes vexed on his stephson's ass. And what a fine ass it was.  
"Nothing Trunks. I'm just enjoying the show you're giving." He almost laughed out loud when he saw Trunks' face. _Oh my, it really is easy to get him blushing and glaring at the same time. _"What the hell! Whatever you're trying to get at, do it somewhere else." Jack was really starting to scare him now. His comments about Trunks had been getting worse over the past days and it was starting to get creepy.  
"But I can only get it here Trunks. By the way, do you give everyone a show as this? In your school maybe?" He paused, seeming to be thinking. "Or, do you enjoy seeing other people going at it? Do you sneak into the bathroom to play voyeur?" After those words were spoken, he turned around, satisfied to see Trunks paling. _How in the hell does he now about the Bathroom Incident?_  
Just as Jack was about to leave the room altogether, he turned back again to make one last snide comment. "Oh, by the way. You look really hot Trunks." As the door closed, Trunks shuddered. _Fuck, he is really scary. Man, what a creep._ Then, remembering the comment Jack made about toilets, he quickly checked his drawer. There, in the bottom drawer underneath some underwear, lay his diary. Just as he left it a couple of days ago. He sighed in relief. _Guess he found out another way. This thing certainly wasn't touched._

He glanced at the clock and saw it was about time to go to school. After a quick shower he stepped out of the door, not noticing that Jack was already gone with the car.

At school:

"So you see. It was really like Sharon making out with like Jonas. And like their home class teacher said that like they couldn't like go kissing like that in like the class room. And so it became like Jonas saying like what the... You know like that and then the teacher like said that he had detention and like Jonas he just snatched like Sharon and ran off. Isn't that like all romantic like?" And on and on it went. Trunks sighed loudly while trying to concentrate on some math. Yep, Videl was on a roll again.  
He shared a look with Goten who snickered in return. _Yeah, you laugh now. But you just wait 'till you have to sit next to Videl in class._ When the bell signalled class was over, he quickly escaped Videl and went to the cafeteria. _Okay, now I have at least five minutes of peace. Who is that? Oh man, Spence! What am I gonna do?_ At that moment, Spencer had reached him and guided Trunks toward a table in the corner.  
As they sat down Spencer talked about everyday things, but Trunks was too caught up in his current problem to listen. _Oh man. I haven't even thought once about his proposal. What am I gonna say now? I really hope he isn't going to ask. _But luck clearly wasn't on Trunks' side because then Spencer asked the dreaded question: "So, Trunks. Have you already thought about what I suggested?"  
He looked so hopefully at Trunks that said teenager didn't have the heart to say he hadn't. "Well, ummmm. Spence. You see. I uhhh..." _Shit, I'm making such a fool out of myself. And now he's looking hurt. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ "Yeah, guess it was too much to hope for. Anyway I..."  
"No, wait Spence! I'd love to go with you." Spencer immediately looked up, smiling from ear to ear. "Really? Great Trunks! I'll be seeing ya!" Then he was off to class, with a little spring in his walk. Meanwhile, Trunks sat there blinking. _Why did I have to say that? Now he thinks I like him in that way, which I don't. And to top of it all I'll have to go to the feast with him. Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?_ The rest of the school day passed by with Trunks wondering if he could get out of going.

At the hospital:

In the hallway of the hospital on the fifth floor a man was currently pacing a hole in the floor. Said man was Jack and he was very irritated. The doctors had called him this morning in order to inform him that Bulma had woken up. Before, it had been really dissapointing when they had informed both him and Trunks that she had fallen into acoma after the operation. He hadn't said anything to Trunks, the boy would have skipped school for this and it crucial that Jack spoke to Bulma first. First and alone with her.

He was about to turn for the upteenth time when the door opened and out came the doctor, followed by a nurse. The nurse slipped away but Jack did manage to corner the doctor. "So how's she doing? Can I go see her?" On the outside, the doctor saw only a worried husband for his wife. But if he had looked inside his eyes, he would have known that Jack wasn't worried at all. Instead he had a look in his eyes that would have filled the doctor with dread if he had seen it.  
But thankfully for Jack the doctor didn't catch it and instead guided him toward the room Bulma lay in. While doing that he spoke. "She's fine. Actually very fine, if I may say it. When she first woke up she was a little drowsy but now she is very clearheaded. You can see her now."

Nodding, Jack entered the room and looked around. Bulma was dozing a bit, with her eyes half-closed, but she quickly opened them when she noticed her boyfriend was there. "Hi honey." She said while yawning a little. "Hey there. How are you doing?" He was speaking in a very soft tone, almost caring. She smiled when she saw how worried he was. "I'm fine Jack. Really." She yawned again. "How have you been doing anyway, hmm?" At those words Jack let his shoulders slump a bit and Bulma immediately sat up. She was worried, not only about him but also about... "Is there something wrong with Trunks? Tell me Jack, please"  
Jack looked away uncomfortably. Then, after contemplating a bit, he turned around again and faced Bulma. "I really don't want you to worry Bulma. But Trunks is... Well, he is... Gone." Bulma paled. "What," she shrieked, "Gone? How can he be gone?" "Bulma honey, calm down. I know it sounds bad but it isn't. I mean I know where he is. He left a note you see. He is at the abandoned church in the old part of town. I think he needed some time alone." Jack sighed softly when he saw Bulma relax. Good, the hard part was over. He had had to make her believe that Turnks occasionaly went to the church for a couple of days once in a while. Apparently it had worked and now for the final compassionate gesture. "You just concetrate on getting better Bulma." He said softly while gently brushing a few stray hairs from her face. She smiled in return. In a few days she was allowed to go home and then she would talk to her son.

Jack and she talked for a while but when her boyfriend had finally left she realised she hadn't talked about the beast that had attacked her. She could only hope that the thing hadn't attacked more people.

At school:

Trunks didn't think the day could get worse. He had just made himself go on a date with Spence and had almost been in a fight with Mick, the red-haired elephant. But God must be in an especially evil mood today since the day did get worse. Gohan appeared. _Great. Just what I need. Gohan the-assholic-sex-on-two-legs Son. Why him of all people?_ Trunks sighed, exasperated.  
He didn't get it, why did God enjoy torturing him so much? Instead of approaching Gohan, he opted to just glance at him from the corner of his eye. After all, he had promised himself to never speak to the guy again.  
He watched as Gohan silently limped over the shool yard to the buildings and... Wait... He limped? _Since when does Gohan limp?_ Trunks thought. He had never noticed that before and so he turned to Goten. "Hey Goten. Since when does your brother limp?" The answer, though, wasn't in the least satisfying. "Huh? I don't know. He has never limped before, but I didn't see him yesterday. I told you, he's never home." This caused Trunks to be even more confused. Since Goten wouldn't and couldn't give the answer he knew there was only one way to get it. Talk to Gohan.  
He really didn't want to do it, but his curiosity always got the better of him. And so he got up and followed Gohan inside the building.  
There, he started to stalk his 'target'.

Said 'target' didn't realise he was being followed. He was far too busy thinking about his self-appointed mission to notice Trunks. _How am I going to kill it? I know it's strong, it must be. But I wonder... If this one is here, there must be others too. I wonder where they are then? And if that isn't the case, then at least there must be a reason why such a thing came back. I practically followed them to the other end of the world! _Just as he turned a corner he caught a sniff of the nicest scent he had ever smelled. He turned his head a little and saw a glimpse of lavender hair. So the boy was following him, heh heh.

Trunks saw Gohan enter a small class room. The hallway they were in was almost never in use and so he wondered why he went here. Glancing at his watch and seeing he still had about thirty minutes he decided to sneak over and have a peek. But just as he was about sigh in frustration when he didn't see anything he was pulled inside.  
"What the hell are you following me around for? I told you to leave me alone and yet you don't listen!" Trunks angrily pulled his arm from the other's grasp.  
"Well excuse me! I was just worried because you were limping." _Damn, he noticed. Shit! _Gohan looked at the boy and tried not to sniff the air too much. He couldn't help it really, the boy smelled too good not to.  
"Yeah so what of it? It's not your business and has nothing to do with you." _If only he knew how much he had to do with it._ Gohan haughtily stuck his nose up in the air and turned away. But then a giggle made him turn around. The boy was laughing, at him? He couldn't allow that, he had to scare him off. And so Gohan grabbed Trunks by the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him up against the wall. "Go away. This is the last time I'm going to ask it nicely." Then, he carelessly dropped the boy to the ground and was off.

Trunks could only blink in bewilderment as he got up from the floor. He had only been laughing a bit when he saw Gohan's face like that. It had really been comical so why the hell would Gohan react so violent? He brushed his pants off and left for class. But the image of Gohan's leg that had started bleeding stayed with him for the rest of the day.

Damn, but that was close. Too close. And now his leg was bleeding because of the exertion of running away. Damn, damn, damn. _I'll take care of that beast as quick as I can and then I can deal with him. _Yes, that will be his plan. He smiled to himself and walked away. Who needed school anyway?

Author's notes: So what do you say? I had a really hard time writing this chapter, but I think it came out okay.

Next time:

The beast dreams of his past.

Review


	17. Memories

Author's notes: I know it took a long time, but I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. And I think I just spoiled part of the story but it's not over yet! Enjoy.

Reviews:

Shin-raw: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you like it so far.

Chibi-libra-girl: Gosh, I know it's been so long. Thanks for your review and yeah, what Jack is planning for the story is really big. Enjoy.

Memories

"Honey, I'm home." Soft footsteps could be heared as the woman rounded the corner of the hallway. She looked around the room and obviously searched for something. Or someone. "Are you home? Honey?" The inquiery was soft and full of dread. But she needn't to worry. As she entered the bedroom she found the person she had been calling lying on the bed. _He's asleep._ She thought fondly and slowly closed the door when she walked out, leaving him in darkness.

However, the man lying on the bed wasn't asleep. In truth he was far from it. His dark eyes looked straight at the wall while he thought of recent events. Suddenly, he convulsed and hissed in pain. It was getting worse. And he didn't have a fucking clue as to why or how.  
It had started a couple of weeks ago. First, he shrugged of the unexpected cramps as a bout of stress. But his condition worsened. He knew he couldn't last much longer before he would explode. He was sure of it. Another bout of pain attacked him and wrecked through his body. He grunted softly.  
Not only the cramps, but also other things bothered him. Like how he only wanted to eat half-raw meat and how he always seemed to have a fever. He wondered why. Never before had he caught an illness and he wouldn't start with it now.

The door downstairs opened and slammed close again. Small footsteps could be heared as they raced up the stairs. The door to his bedroom was pushed open and a small boy of seven years old jumped on his bed. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. The boy could never leave him alone. Not that he minded, if anything, the boy was the only one who could make him smile. Not that he would show them to the brat. "Dad, dad. Look what I made!" The kid all but screamed in his ear and a pounding headache bloomed behind his eyes. He growled and pushed the boy of the bed. Said boy crashed soundly to the floor and stared at his father in disbelief. His eyes were starting to water as he sniffed a bit. "But I made a picture for you dad." The boy tried again to show the piece of paper he had clutched against his chest, but he was shoved aside. "Get out brat. Can't you see I'm busy." He snapped at the kid. His son's bottom lip trembled and he ran out of the room. He sighed. It wasn't the kid's fault. No it wasn't. But he really couldn't stand it, the boy always hovering around him. Especially since he was so damn si... No! He wasn't sick. If only he knew what he had. He grunted again as a new wave of apin struck him. Sweat was dripping from his brow and he was shaking rather violently. Suddenly, an unwanted growl escaped his mouth. It wasn't a growl humans make, no, it was more animalistic. More wild and dangerous.  
He groaned and put an arm over his eyes to block the light. This was going to be a long night.

Well past midnight:

He gasped as he shot upward. The heat was too much. Too much.  
He groaned as he flicked on the bedside lamp. He had moved in the guest room a few days ago so as not to bother his wife. She had said she didn't mind but he knew better. He knew she was getting scared of him and his weird behaviour. Like the one time she had woken up and found him nearly freezing under an ice cold shower.  
And that's why he had moved in here and left her alone in the master bedroom.

He grabbed the bottle of cool water next to his bed and gulped it all down. He was still sweating and he annoyingly wiped the sweat from his brow.  
He needed to get away from this place. Take a walk and hope to cool down. Quitly he slipped out of bed and sneaked down the stairs and out of the house. While he was walking he noticed the smells around him. He could smell the grass, the air, heck, even the people across the street!  
Suddenly he stopped. How could he smell people who were walking across the street? Had he finally gone insane?  
He shook his head as if to clear it and walked on. But when he turned a corner he was suddenly overcome by cramps. He fell on his knees and clutched his abdomen. Oh, how he wished they would stop!

And then he noticed the young girl standing at a corner store. She was clutching her small purse and had a sigaret hanging from the corner of her mouth. She watched him with lifted eyebrows and then beckoned him with a perfectly manicured finger. She smiled when he slowly stood up and approached her.  
This was an amazing chance for her. She hadn't had a customer in ages. And this one wasn't bad looking either, she thought as she took in his tanned skin and dark eyes. Not to mention all the muscle. She licked her lips when he finally stood in front of her.  
"See something you like?" she asked while putting a hand on her hip and cocked it. "Twentyfive for a quickie. Whaddaya say?"  
He didn't hear her words but he still nodded and rounded a corner with her. Why was he following her? It's not like he was interested in cheap sex. But her scent was so good. Alluring underneath the stench of perfume. He wanted to taste her, see if it was just as good as she smelled.

The hooker didn't even think twice about the hungry look in his eyes and instead focused on loosening the clasp of his pants. In one smooth movement she pulled the garment down and went on her knees. She engulfed him completely but then she noticed his lack of arousal. She looked up and saw him watching her with the same hungry gleam in his eyes as before. This confused her, but what he did next was something that even scared her. He started to sniff the air and lick his lips. As he did that she could easily she the sharp teeth.  
She gasped and stood up. "Sorry mate, but I don't think I can do anything for ya." Quickly she rehooked her bra and went to walk away. A strong grip, however, effectively stopped her in her wake. She turned around and was met by dark gleaming eyes. Dangerous eyes.  
She yanked her arm free and ran as hard on her high heels as she could. Instead of going to the corner store, she turned left and kept running down narrow alleys. She grew up here so she knew how to run. She didn't twice about looking to see if he followed her.

After a couple of minutes she stopped and looked behind her. Sighing in relief when she didn't see anyone she walked on, a lot slower now.  
It happened only in one second, but in the next she lay on the ground after she had been slammed in a wall. Some cheap plaster rained down on her as it cracked form the force. She looked around but didn't dare to move.  
As she turned her head right she was looking in angry red eyes. Hungry eyes.  
She screamed but her scream was cut of as a large paw smacked her head against the wall. Red stripes –as red as her lipstick- adorned the wall when she slid down motionlessly. In the meantime, the thing was currently ripping apart her body.  
She would never ask a man for money anymore.

The next morning:

He awoke in the guest room with an estatic boy jumping up and down. The six-year-old was wearing a huge smile as he talked about the day. He would be going to school again today after easter. His father though, didn't share the same enthusiasm. When the boy saw this he quieted down and went to eat his breakfast. He sighed and stood to take a shower.  
He was feeling a little better than before so he guessed the walk last night had done hims some good. He frowned when he realized he didn't remember how he got home. Then, he just shrugged it of. Nothing bad had happened so he needn't to worry.

When he finally emerged in the kitchen, he ignored both his wife and son and went to the pantry. There he pulled out some smoked beef and started to chew on it. "Umm... Honey.." His wife started to speak but he shut her up. "What?!" He knew he was rude but he didn't care for the moment. "Nothing. It's nothing." Yet, as he stalked out of the kitchen, she couldn't help wonder why he was eating  
raw meat in the morning.

Outside he started to walk around aimlessly. He was restless. And he still didn't feel so well. The heat was starting to build up again.  
He sighed deeply and smelled everything around him. Every scent was so clear and told him so much. He sniffed the air and wondered when he had developed this sense so well. He heared some noise and turned around to see his wife leading their son down the street. She looked up and smiled at him when they rounded the corner. Off course, she was bringing him to the school.

Not knowing what to do with the free day he had gotten from his work, he went for a walk. This walk though, would change his life forever. As he passed a familiar corner store he remembered the hooker who had approached him yesterday. In his mind he replayed the encounter and unknowingly retraced every step he had made during it. When he turned the last corner his heart skipped a beat and he almost vomited. There, in front of him, lay the mangled corpse of a human person. Gender couldn't be seen anymore but he knew it was the hooker. One perfectly manicured finger lay splattered in blood near the corpse.  
He sank to his knees but quickly regained his composure. Looking around he saw no one was near in the dark and dingy alley. He got up and ran like his life depended on it, trying to forget the scent of sweet blood.

That night he lay in the dark, mulling over the last few weeks. He was still feeling hot and restless. He sighed and closed his eyes. Dreams full of mangled corpses plagued him the rest of the night.

Not the next day nor the day after did the news report the missing hooker. What had happened, he didn't remember. But he knew he was the one that had murdered the woman. Why and how, he didn't know. But he knew it could and would happen again.  
There was only one option in order to keep his wife and son sfae. Leave.

And so he packed his stuff. His son was at school so he didn't need to say goodbye to the kid, but his wife was downstairs. As he walked through the hallway to get his jacket his wife stepped out of the kitchen.  
Her smile evaporated when she saw how her husband was pulling on his coat with all his belongings at his feet. "Honey, what's going on?" She asked with dread in her voice.  
The only answer she got was a mournfull look before he opened his mouth to speak. Instead of reassurances, however, she got something a lot worse. "I'm sorry. But I have to leave. I can't take it anymore. I... Goodbye."

With those words still hanging in th eair, he slammed the door close behind him and hopped onto the first bus that arrived.  
Wearily, he dropped himself onto a seat and closed his eyes. He had hurt them and himself, but if that meant saving them it was worth it. Nw he just had to find a place where no one could be bothered by him.

At his now ex-house his wife sat in a kitchen chair, mulling over the words her husband had spoken to her. His voice had been full of fear and hurt. But then why would he leave? And how was she going to tell their son?  
She heard the door open and small footsteps patter up the stairs. After a while, the footsteps returned and her young son entered the kitchen. "Mommy, do you know where dad is?" She sighed and managed a weak smile before kneeling down in front of him. "Darling, I have to tell you something..."

That night, while he rode a bus to an unknown destination, his son cried himself to sleep while his wife sat at the kitchen table. Wondering what they had done wrong to deserve this.

Author's notes: I know it's been a real lon time, but this chapter was extremely hard and difficult. Just let me know what you think.

Review

Next time:

Trunks gets more trouble than ever with Spencer and Mike.

Meanwhile, Jack and his gang cook up a plan.


	18. NOTICE

Author's notes: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I'm just posting this so you'll know why I haven't updated in a while.

Recently a friend of mine died and now I'm far too put of to even consider writing. I'll try to get up to it as fast as possible but I don't know when.  
I'm, again, sorry that you'll have to wait so long, but keep in mind that I haven't abandoned this story!

I'll keep writing and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

With kind regards Fan-to-fiction


	19. Double Trouble

Author's notes: So I'm currently sitting at a table in the Netherlands and typing up this chapter. I'm volunteering in helping handicapped people and I have little time. But that little bit of free time is used for this chapter! And the end was written at home, almost in tears which might explain why Trunks gets this kind of trouble.

Warnings: Foul language, swearing, slang. Attempted rape, molesting...

Reviews:

Chibi-libra-girl: Who knows, maybe you're right. Just wait and read.

Dark-Fluffy-Gal: Thanks for the review and you'll have to wait and see if you're right about who It is.

Shin-raw: Thanks! So I tried to write as fast as possible (considering I had finals and all)

Double Trouble

If Trunks didn't know better he would have thought that God was out there to get him. The past few days had already frayed the few nerves he had had left and this day proved to be no different.  
He had come home yesterday to the news that his mother had woken up. Naturally, he wanted to visit her as soon as possible. But then he had heard the bad side of the news; he wasn't allowed to visit her the first two days. Some bullshit about her needing more rest, he knew his mother didn't need rest. She needed to see him!  
But he couldn't go and disobey doctor's orders, or so Jack had said. And since he had school he couldn't just get up and visit the hospital so he decided to lay low. But the very moment he was allowed to see his mother he would be there so fast Jack would only see a trail of smoke!  
With those thoughts in mind he didn't notice the group of teenagers behind him. That is, untill he found himself flung into the wall. He shook his head and looked around wildly, searching the culprit. What he found scared him more than three Jacks around him. Mick and his gang stood around him in a circle. And all of them looked menacingly at him.  
Gulping, he stood up and tried to look for a way out. He couldn't find one.

Meanwhile, Mick was enjoying the look of fear in the smaller boy's eyes. He grinned broadly when a wicked plan popped up in his red head.  
"Hey guys, wanna see if Purple here is really a boy or not?" This comment was met by loud roaring and cheering from his fellow peers and a horrified look upon Trunks' face. _What the... No way! He won't do that, will he? God, no, please no. If there is a God, let the earth swallow me whole so I won't be embarassed like that. Please, oh please, oh please... _His mental ranting, however, was soon disrupted by the feeling of hands grabbing him and pinning his arms in place. He kicked and screamed, but the group was located in a dark alley where almost no one passed. He closed his eyes and prayed for them to hurry up and be over with it.  
Yet, the feeling of cold hands yanking down his pants made him cry, almost. He bit his lip, determined not to show his weakness. The laughing of the boys made him oopen his eyes and look at them. The were all pointing at him and laughing! _Oh God, let this be over soon. Please._

Mick was fully enjoying the view. He looked at the other boy's pale, long and slender legs. Trailed them upwards untill he saw the boxers Trunks was wearing. Frowning in dismay, he said: "Hey, guys. I don't think I'm sure he's a boy. Lets get those boxers of him." Laughing, he ripped them down and gave Trunks a once over. He licked his lips in lust. He may not be gay, but he knew a nice piece of meat when he saw one. The other boy was trembling from fear and cold. Tearful eyes looked up at Mick in a silent plea.  
The larger boy only smirked as a retort. "You know, you look really tasty Doll. Can I have a test ride?" He roared in laughter at his lame joke, happy that his comrades were even more stupid than him and laughed along.  
Still giggling to himself he approached Trunks. Smiling, he grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look at him. He grinned widely when he saw few tears slip from the boy's eyes. _This is going to be so much fun!_ He closed his eyes and licked his lips in anticipation. But before he could force himself on Trunks, he was punched in the jaw.  
In a rather comical fashion did Mick fall to ground. Growling, he gingerly touched his jaw and looked up at the idiot who dared to interupt his fun. What he saw almost made him laugh out loud, if he just hadn't been punched by the guy. The guy who had punched him was none other than Spencer. It couldn't be! Not the scrawny little guy that had a big mouth but no bite. But apparently he did have a bite after all. And a pretty big one, when seeing him standing there with balled fists.

"Don't fucking touch him Mick! I mean it!" Spencer managed to ground out a few words while trying to control his temper. Mick, however, saw that Spencer was quickly losing control so he did what was probably the smartest thing he had ever done. He ran.

Breathing deeply, Spencer turned around and looked at Trunks. His heart clenched when he saw the half naked boy. Slowly he reached out a hand towards him. "Hey, Trunks. It's me, Spence. Everything is alright. I promise."  
Slowly, Trunks reached out and let himself be pulled in Spencer's arms. He sighed and shivered when he felt them close around him. After a minute he disentangled himself from Spencer and started to pull up his pants. Suddenly, he was very self concious. He blushed slightly and looked back at Spencer. His friend was still looking worried and he felt the need to reassure him.

"Spence, I'm fine. At least now that you are here. I don't wanna think about what could have happened if hadn't come." It was a lie. He very well knew what would have happened and it shook him to the core. Deep inside, he was now truly afraid of Mick and the other bullies. But he couldn't let that show, he had to be strong. Then, another thought popped up in his head. Anything to get his mind of the near ra... whatever. "By the way. How did you know I was here?"  
Spencer blushed when he heared the question and scratched the back of his head, which reminded Trunks of Goten. He also had the same habit when he was embarassed. "Well, uh... You know I uh... I was just going to your house when I heard some screaming and I went to check it out. Man, am I happy that I did. God, I would love to rip Mick apart, that stupid, annoying, idiotic bavoon. But that would be an insult to the bavoons so let's just say I wouldn't mind if I could castrate him. Man, what he almost did to you it's so sick and I..." "Spencer." Trunks interrupted his ranting. "I'm fine now, really. Thanks for saving me." He gave a small smile to show his friend he was really alright. He was not, but Spencer didn't need to know that.  
This gesture made Spencer relax some more and he started to guide Trunks to the exit of the alley. Trunks, who was still wary of everything, let himself be led by Spencer. God, how he wanted a distraction to keep himself from thinking about what had happened. And a distraction did he get.

"So, um Trunks. About the party. When do I have to pick you up? I mean, not like I want to push it or anything but I just want to pick you up at your house. You know, to make the date a real date like thing." Trunks could only blink owlishly at him. Was he seriously beginning about the feast and their 'date'? He couldn't believe. Here, he had almost been rap... Whatever and Spencer wanted to talk about their 'date'. It almost made him laugh out loud, but the fear was still niggling in the back of his mind so he let it slide.  
"Umm, I don't know? Besides, my mother is still in the hospital and I don't think Jack likes it when people visit him. So uhh... I really don't know. Sorry." He grinned nervously whil grabbing the back of his head. Spencer looked at him and then laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. "Well, I'll pick you up outside the door at seven. How's that sound?"

Trunks looked around, trying to be inconspicious while searching for an escape route. There, wasn't that his house? Or at the very least, the beginning of his street! _Oh thank the Gods above!_ He grinned and disentagled himself from Spencer. "Well, I'll let you know if that fits or not. See ya!" And with those words he ran up to his house, waving away at Spencer. _Almost there, almost there. Yes, I made it!_ He closed the door victoriously and immediately went to his bathroom. There, the smile disappeared as he looked in the mirror. He shivered when he felt those hands on him, touching him. He remembered the look in Mick's eyes when he had been stripped of his pants and briefs. He sighed and glanced around, then he turned on the shower.  
After checking the water's temperature he stepped underneath the spray. He closed his eyes as the water hit his back. He wanted to forget, to wash away Mick's touch.  
An half hour later he stepped out of the shower and towelled himself off. He quickly put on something comfortable, a short and tank, and went downstairs to watch some tv. Anything but thinking about Mick and his bullies.

In a dark and familiar small alley:

"So you guys are trying to tell me that you haven't even thought one second about the new plan?" Jack said in a sugary tone. "I ask you guys nicely to think about something that important and yet you still manage to only get drunk!" He roared the last bit of the sentence and slammed his fists on the table. Trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths he sat down.  
"Umm, well. I think..." Minae had tried to speak up but when he saw Jack's murderous glare he trailed of.  
"Oh come on Jack, we were only having some fun." Quinten said, trying to lighten the mood and hoping to get Jack less pissed of.  
"Unfortunately Quinten, you aren't paid to have some fun. You are paid to think! And looking at the result it's something you apparently can't do."  
"Well, I think that's fucking rude Jack. Don't you think?" "Well, too bad, because I'm the guy wh..."  
"SHUT UP! I mean it!" Rando yelled. Everybody was so shocked by his outburst that they shut up and sat down. But while everybody was quite, they all knew one thing. Rando had been in jail for battering and assault.

"So, gentlemen," Rando said with a sarcastic sneer, "I think that I have come up with an excellent plan. What if we kidnap that kid you were talking about Jack? You know, that pretty boy? We could ask his mother for ransom and then Jack can act all hero like and rescue the boy, after she has paid the ransom. Well, what do you say?" Almost everybody immediately roared up. Clapping Rando's shoulders and saying what a good idea it was. Only one person still sat down.

"I'm sorry Rando, but no can do. While I admit it's an attractive plan, there is a flaw." Rando snarled. "And what kind of flaw would that be asshole."  
"Well, You see. I'm already busy with them. Having quite a few plans myself. So I'm sorry. But you'll have to think of something else." With that, he stood up and let himself out.

"Guess we won't be able to execute this plan uh." Quinten said with a sad smile. Rando, in response, smirked. "Oh no, my dear Quinten. We'll execute this plan." "But then what about Ja..."

"Nothing about him. Let him think we'll follow his lead. Meanwhile we prepare for this plan. We'll get rich guys!" He exlaimed, rubbing his hands gleefully together.

All the other attendants smirked and laughed with each other.

Author's notes: So I'll put this up. I know I have abandoned this for too long, but I had a writer's block and now with the death of a close friend. So I'll put this up to at least give you guys something.

Just know I haven't abandoned this story!

Review


End file.
